Silver Moons in Your Eyes
by Stranger in my own skin
Summary: While battling Naraku, Sesshomaru's youkai says something that confuses him and he and Inuyasha are forced to team up and destroy Naraku while figuring out their feelings for eachother. Follow them in a journey of Hurt,Fright,Lust,Joy,Depression,and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fiction on this site and I am excited to hear your feed-back.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Un-Beta-ed, Incest, Swearing, Kikyo bashing, Kagome bashing through the eyes and thoughts of Sesshomaru, Constructive criticism is welcome; however, flamers will be dealt with slowly and painfully, short chapter.

I thought that it would be fun to play around with the plot a little bit. So instead of Kagome and Kikyo battling for our favorite little Hanyou's heart, it shall be Sesshomaru, Kagome and Kikyo.

So in other words, as the story progresses, Sesshomaru will begin to loathe Kikyo with every fiber of his being.

Enjoy.

*~*

Inuyasha fluttered his eyes open as the early morning sun hit them. He cursed under his breath, yawned and stretched. He began his morning ritual of waking his companions up. The only one who had not obliged with his demands was Miroku, who groaned and lashed out playfully at the hanyou, and rolled over onto his stomach and continued snoring. "Dammit, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled. He picked the lecherous monk up bridal style, and tossed him into the creek that they had camped around. "Eeeek!"

The monk let out a girlish squeal to which everyone chuckled at. They all ate breakfast and set out to continue their split-search to find Naraku and the Shikon shards.

*~*

They had successfully obtained one Shikon shad so far. They had gotten it from a lizard youkai. Though it had not been an easy battle. It would constantly regenerate itself from they body parts that they had tried to split off, much like Naraku could do. And it had holes in its body that would ooze poison, so Miroku could not use his wind-tunnel. But after a grueling half an hour battle, they had killed the demon and snatched the shard.

*~*

They all collapsed on the ground panting. Miroku groaned. "Inuyasha…" he started. He sat up on his elbows and noticed that his dog demon friend already knew by the way he was posed. "Yeah…. I know. Naraku is near by." Despite their resistance, they all posed themselves as usual. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku mounted a transformed Kirara, and the all took off. As they got further and further into the forest, Inuyasha picked up on some other scents.

"Sesshomaru is with him!" he declared.

They all plastered on confused faces. "Sesshomaru?" Questioned Sango. "Yeah... And I also smell that little human girl that he totes around… and that weird toad thingy."

"That's strange. He never brings Rin and Jaken into battles with him…" mused Kagome. Inuyasha didn't have time to reply when they broke through the forest tree line. Before them were Sesshomaru and Naraku, raging in battle. Naraku stopped and smirked. "Well, well, well. Inuyasha and his little companions, I see."

"I am your opponent, Naraku." Sesshomaru snarled as he slashed at Naraku's shield. Smirking, Naraku turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. Upon further inspection, the gang noticed that Rin and Jaken were hiding in the bushes by the tree line. They all dashed over to where the girl and imp were and Inuyasha shouted, "Protect them as well as yourselves!"

"Right!" they shouted. Rin looked absolutely delighted to see Inuyasha and just before Inuyasha leapt off into the battle, Rin shouted loudly, "Please be careful, Uncle Inuyasha!!!" this made everyone stop and stare at the little girl and the hanyou. Even Sesshomaru turned towards them slightly wide-eyed.

Naraku saw this as an opportunity and forced a tentacle out of his back and knocked Sesshomaru's sword right from his hands. Glaring, Sesshomaru used his light whip and slashed Naraku's tentacle before dashing to pick up his sword.

Inuyasha, quite baffled that of all people, the great almighty SESSHOMARU would lose his sword for a reason so petty.

Jumping into the battle, Naraku sneered, "Well, Sesshomaru. It looks as if your brother loves you enough to come and help you." Sesshomaru glared death at both hanyous. "This Sesshomaru does not require your help, ototou." Inuyasha glared and shouted, "You're not the only one after Naraku_, Nii-San_!" Deciding to take this opportunity, Naraku lashed out one of his tentacles and aimed it strait at Inuyasha's head, hoping to kill the hanyou.

"INUYASHA!!!" shrieked Kagome. Turning his head swiftly, Sesshomaru slashed the tentacle before it penetrated Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha ground out a, "Thanks." For if Sesshomaru hadn't been there, he would be dead right now. He was furious at himself for letting his own brother have to save him. He could take care of himself! He just didn't need anymore distractions.

"Hn." Was his monotone reply. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha leapt off into the battle once more, followed by Sesshomaru.

(I am skipping the battle scene until the end, for I am awful at them. If anyone wants to write one for me for the future chapters, please do not hesitate to message me.)

*~*

Inuyasha was frantic. Every single one of his attacks on Naraku had failed, as well as Sesshomaru's. "I think, that if we both do one attack, it would merge, break his shield, and we could get to him." Inuyasha said. Then tacked on, "It still wouldn't do any good because his heart is not with him."

"What makes you think for even a second, that this Sesshomaru would work with a lowly half-breed like you? The bastard child of our father? His only mistake?"

Inuyasha felt another pang of hurt strike his heart. He had tried with all of his might to become immune to such words, but he couldn't do it. So when they were said, he had to put on a scowl to cover it up. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru see that though.

Never in a million years.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said in a somewhat sadder voice. "Whatever. Do what you wanna do." He added bitterly. And leapt off to resume fighting.

Sesshomaru caught the sadness in his eyes. The fact that calling him that hurt him. It had all of the other times too, Sesshomaru could see that. But he hadn't cared all of those other times. His youkai growled out, **Why do you hurt our destined that way? **Sesshomaru internally widened his eyes.

'_Silence!' _ He snapped, forcing his youkai into the very corners of his mind. Deciding to contemplate what had happened some other time, he decided that Inuyasha was right, though he would NEVER say that out loud, he noticed that Inuyasha was about to strike with adamant barrage, he rose his blade to do dragon strike, when the two collided and merged it looked so deadly, yet beautiful at the same time.

A mystic blue light combined with glowing, shards of diamond. It tore towards Naraku and shattered his shield. Naraku cursed as his body was once again, torn to shreds. He erected another barrier, and flew off to re-plan and recuperate.

Inuyasha turned around only to see that Sesshomaru had already gone, along with his companions. _Strange… _ThoughtInuyasha.

Inuyasha sauntered over to where his companions were. They all looked uncertainly at the hanyou. "What?" he asked in a soft voice. Sango was the first one to speak up. "She said 'Uncle Inuyasha'…" Sango said with a glint in her eyes that Inuyasha himself could not quite place. "And…? That's a problem?" another long silence descended upon the group. "Never mind about that…" Kagome said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Let's go find camp so I can tend to your wounds, shall we?"

"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at his nice-ness, but decided to address it later when they were all settled down somewhere.

*~*

Sesshomaru watched as Rin continued pestering Jaken with her constant chatter. It was night and they had settled down for the night, Sesshomaru needed to regain his strength and Rin would do anything he said. So it was easy to find a place to sleep. He sat to one side of a campfire that Rin had made and thought about the day's events.

'_Why did you call Inuyasha our 'Destined'?'_

**Because he will be ours one day. I yearn for him and if I do, then guess what Sesshy? So does your ass.**

'_But I do not want him. He is a male, my brother! And even if I did want him, how could he ever forgive me for the torture that I have put him through his entire life? And I hate him, don't I?_

**Sesshomaru, I know your deepest desires, don't forget that.**

'_What significance does that have in our conversation? He is a half-breed, a low-life, and I do not want him. He is trash in my eyes.'_

**I can't boss you around, but trust me, one day you will see the light. Do not deny yourself what you deserve,** Were his youkai's last words before it receded into the depths of his mind. He really hated how his Youkai was a polar-opposite of him.

Sesshomaru snapped back into reality when he saw Rin waving her little hand in front of his face. "My lord? Are you ok?"

A curt nod was her reply. She brightened up as a blinding smile decorated her face. "I found this flower for you, my lord!" he looked down at it. A dazzling white Gardenia. That was his favorite flower. "Do you like it my lord?" she asked eagerly. "Yes, Rin. Those are my favorite flowers." He said. He decided to give her a little more attention then he normally did. She really did deserve it. She seemed to burst at the seem with joy. She reached to put it behind his ear, and then drew back.

"May I?" she asked. He nodded and she squealed. She tucked the white flower behind his ear then sat down next to him at the fire. But a good distance away. She knew that her lord liked his personal space. They sat there for some time before Sesshomaru asked, "Why did you call Inuyasha your uncle?" it wasn't a demanding voice, or a harsh one. Just a curious one.

"Well you are brothers, and I thought that you thought of me…. As…. As…."

"As a daughter?" He asked. She nodded and looked up at him curiously. After a while of him not replying, she stared into fire sadly. Noticing this, he reached over and pulled his moko-moko around her. "I do Rin, I do." He stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

This girl had changed his life, for the better.

*~*

Yes, an Out-Of-Character Sesshomaru, but hey, the tender Father-Daughter moment between Sesshomaru and Rin was too adorable to pass up. Please review, for the sake of my sanity. For any curios folks out there, there will be no Rin X Sesshomaru in this story. They have a Father-Daughter relation-ship, that is all. And moko-moko is the fur pelt that resides on Sesshomaru's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter. I really do appreciate all of the reviews and constructive criticism. It helped me a lot. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Cursing, Kikyo and Kagome bashing through the eyes and thoughts of Sesshomaru, And Out-Of-Character-ness. Please don't put, "The characters were a little out of character…." Because I already know, ok?

Just don't do it.

Period.

End of discussion.

Enjoy.

P.S-

I H-A-T-E Kagome!

And I LOVE LOVE LOVE Kikyo. So don't be offended if 'Sesshomaru' despises Kagome more than Kikyo. I was even thinking of Kikyo and Sesshomaru having a mutual friendship, while still battling for Inuyasha's heart. Just remember that I will have Kikyo live in this story. She won't die.

But I WAS thinking of killing off Kagome… I might or might not. But don't be surprised if she has a little 'Accident' later in the story… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Anyways... ENJOY… *Laughs nervously*

*~*

Kagome eyed Inuyasha wearily. Ever since Inuyasha had gotten done battling Naraku with Sesshomaru, he had been nothing but reserved and silent. She could see the hurt in his eyes and had wondered what had happened back there. And on top of all of this, when someone spoke to him, he gave a quiet and polite answer.

…_. There has GOT to be something wrong with him, and I'm going to find out. _Kagome thought determinedly.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked innocently looking up into the tree in which Inuyasha was residing in. "Yes, Kagome?" was his polite, soft spoken answer. "Let's go Talk," she said glancing at the rest of the group who looked on in confusion, "In private." She finished. Giving a polite nod, Inuyasha hopped off of his tree as he and Kagome made their way into the forest, leaving behind a very confused Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

*~*

What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked him impatiently, as they sat in a small clearing that had a creek running along side of it.

"…What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, knowing full well that Kagome was going to win this little battle. Hopefully, it wouldn't cause him to lose control of his repressed emotions… "You know damn well what I am talking about!" Kagome said, trying and failing miserably at trying not to lose her temper.

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"It's…. Nothing."

"Liar."

"No."

"Liar!"

"I am not lying!" Inuyasha said, starting to lose control of his temper and emotions. Letting her eyes soften, Kagome said softly grasping Inuyasha's hands in her own smaller ones. "Please, Inuyasha. I hate seeing you in inner-turmoil like this." Kagome gasped in surprise as she saw a tear slide down Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha sobbed as Kagome wrapped her gentle arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Everything is going to be alright. Can I know what happened?" Inuyasha nodded and pulled away, proceeding to tell her everything through his tears as best he could. Kagome nodded and smiled softly. "I think…. That if it bothers you that much, you should talk to him about it."

Pulling back with an expression that said, 'are you on crack?' she smiled and said, "That's all that's going to settle all of this and you know it." Looking at the ground hesitantly, he said, "Your right…"

She smiled and said "How about a nap? I am sure Miroku and the others won't come looking for us. They know we can take care of ourselves." He nodded and they leaned up against the tree, Inuyasha staying slightly awake so he knew if anything would came by and attempt to devour them as a snack.

*~*

Sesshomaru looked down at the scene in confusion. So his suspicions were correct. What he had said had hurt Inuyasha. And seeing Inuyasha cry like that was what disturbed him more. His heart constricted painfully, and he did not know why either. It was all so confusing to him.

_**THROB.**_

He blinked in surprise. _What was that?_

_**THROB, THROB, THROB. **_He looked down in surprise at his neck. There was a strange necklace wrapped around his neck. _What the h- _He got no further as a searing pain coursed throughout his body, continually burning his insides. "Ngh!!" he all but shouted and fell to the ground, 20 feet below.

*~*

Inuyasha shot his eyes open and jumped up as Kagome stood up with him as they heard the loud shouting and the rather loud THUMP. He released his grip on his Tetsuiga as he widened his eyes. Sesshomaru was clenching his head, writhing around on the ground and his eyes were clenched shut. "O-….Oh my god!" Kagome squealed, rushing over to the Tai-Youkai's side. (Is it Tai-Youkai or DAI-Youkai? Can someone tell me please?)

"Inuyasha! Do something!" Kagome shouted frantically, staring in horror at the writhing, now screaming in sheer pain, Demon lord on the ground. "M-make it stop!" He shouted angrily. Bending down and sinking his fangs into his arms to somehow stifle some of his screams. "H-Help him!" she shouted. Inuyasha had half of a mind to just leave him there. After making him go through all of that. But he went against his better judgment and pinned his brother's legs and arms down with his own. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to do that wouldn't cross the boundaries of inappropriate. His insides twitched and he felt somewhat saddened when Sesshomaru howled out in a way that sounded so pain-filled, so helpless.

Inuyasha noticed the string of beads that were pulsing and glowing around Sesshomaru's neck.

"…"

He placed one of his hands around the necklace and all of a sudden, everything calmed.

The beads stopped glowing.

They stopped pulsing.

And more importantly, Sesshomaru stopped screaming. The second Inuyasha laid his hands on the beads around his neck; the demon lord slumped, and fell unconscious.

"Naraku did it to him." Inuyasha said matter of factly, after a few minutes.

"What?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"This bead thingy around his neck," Inuyasha nudged the necklace with his nose as he sniffed, "_REEKS _of Naraku. And whatever it is, it's not coming off."

*~*

Inuyasha ignored all of the shocked faces when he and Kagome walked back into camp. Shippo scrambled out of the way as Inuyasha laid Sesshomaru where he was once sitting. Sango and Miroku went off to the side as Inuyasha reluctantly tended to his brother, disgust written all over his face all-the-while, though on the inside, he was secretly wondering whether or not his brother would be ok.

*~*

Glancing over at where Inuyasha was carefully tending to his brother, Sango whispered, "What happened Kagome? Is Sesshomaru going to be ok?" Miroku was also there, huddled into the small semi-circle that they had made. He was staring intently at the way Inuyasha was helping his brother. He used light fingers, wiping the sweat from Sesshomaru's brow caringly, almost _lovingly._

He was shaken from his musings when he heard Sango ask about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After a long pause, an impatient Miroku quipped, "Weeeeell???" as he stared at the miko with annoyance.

With a quiet, 'Tch. Men…' Kagome began, "Inuyasha and I were just sitting there…. Talking. And out of no-where, Sesshomaru falls from the tree-tops, screaming practically! He must have been in quite alot of pain…" The thick-headed miko pondered stupidly.

Miroku rolled his eyes and walked away, though he was still mulling over the situation that Kagome had explained. Sesshomaru must have been at such an amount of pain that it would have _killed _any human. If it made him _scream _like Kagome had said, then it had to have been an immense amount of pain. Miroku stalked over to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. "So…. Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I hope s-…. Never mind."

Inuyasha ended gruffly, blushing _ever so slightly. _Miroku smirked. "You were about to say that you hope he makes it! How ADORABLE!" He gushed. "Ugh! I was not you lecherous buffoon!" Inuyasha defended.

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"I was not!!"

"Were tooooooo!!" Miroku drawled. "Ugh fine!" Inuyasha admitted sourly. "...I was…" Miroku's smile softened. "Why?" He asked in a whisper, as though to not let the girls over-hear. "I-…. I don't really know, Miroku. That's what scares me the most."

"It's ok. But the way you're acting, it sounds like you have feelings for him."

Inuyasha pulled a face. "Well I don't. And even if I did, wouldn't it only be natural? I mean, he _is _my only brother. Only _family _at that…" Inuyasha finished naively.

Miroku playfully rolled his eyes at his friend's naivety. "Nooo… I mean _feelings…"_

After a few seconds of silence, Inuyasha finally got the message. "Ewww!!! No! He is my _brother_!! And on top of that, I hate him!" But after he said those words, something inside of him stirred, something deep within that contradicted his words.

Inuyasha pulled a confused face before turning his attention back to the smirking monk in-front of him. "Whatever. What you are doing and how you are reacting tells me different. But hey, I have been wrong manya times before…."

He trailed off, leaving a confused and frustrated hanyou in his wake. Miroku read him like an open book. Even though Inuyasha may not know that he has feelings for Sesshomaru, Miroku knew that he did.

The feelings were somewhere deep inside both of them. As if it wasn't already obvious. The fights. The way they talked and interacted with each other. The way Sesshomaru seemed to calm earlier when Inuyasha would touch his forehead lightly, thinking no one was looking.

But Miroku was. He always had been. Now all his job was, was to bring those feelings for each other to the surface. And make them see the reality of it all. Miroku knew all of these things, because this was his venue.

Relationships.

Not that he knew how to manage his own…

*~*

Inuyasha stared, frustrated after the monk. He pondered it. _Maybe he's right?..._ Inuyasha quickly shook his head. No.

No way in all of the seven hells was he right.

Not now.

Not ever.

_But then again…_

*~*

Ha! Second chapter done! My fingers HURT! Anyways, I know, I know, I know…. Major OOC Sesshomaru. But hey, I like a good OOC Sesshomaru. always have and most likely always will. Please review. Those things do WONDERS people. They really, really do. Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers will be laughed at.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. I am going to try to take Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship as slow as possible. But this chapter starts to show their feelings for each other a bit, and the plot twists to an unexpected turn, so beware….

Warnings: Kagome bashing, cursing, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, incest, Major OOC-ness, and anything else that I haven't covered, but you may find in the story…

And I am a pretty slow and random writer and updater. If you want constant and fast updates, then wait 'till May 28th 2010. That's summer break for me! ;D

Enjoy.

*~*

Inuyasha sat against a tree around the campfire with Sesshomaru laying not to far to his right and the rest of the group scattered around the fire, all sleeping soundly. Inuyasha sighed as he glanced over at his brother's unconscious form, then averting his eyes quickly, as if he thought someone was watching him.

He had been pondering over what Miroku had said earlier. Sure, he had noticed a change in his feelings towards his brother, but that didn't mean that he had feelings for him! It was more of a….. A _brotherly _type of feeling. Or so he had tried to convince himself… he had also tried to ask himself what he would do with Sesshomaru when he would wake up.

He knew that his brother had resentment towards humans, and that he NEVER accepted help from _ANYBODY_. He had concluded that his brother was well enough to go back to wherever he was camped and recuperate by himself. He had broken his arm when he landed on it when he fell from the tree, and cracked his shoulder blade. He had some bruises and scratches but those were barely visible due to his demonic blood, they healed very fast.

The broken arm would heal within the night, but the cracked shoulder blade would last until morning to heal.

He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard Sesshomaru groan. "…..S-Sesshomaru?" He asked. He was answered by a pained gasp as Sesshomaru sat up and glared at Inuyasha. "Where am I?"

"At a camp."

"Where?"

"Hell if I know."

"Why am I here? What happened?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute while he gathered his thoughts. "Kagome and I were in the forest, you fell out of the trees, screaming, it was caused by this bead-thingy around your neck, you broke your arm and cracked your shoulder-blade. I brought you back here and cared…." He paused. "Cared for you ever since."

"How long ago was this?" He asked in a snappy tone. _Kami, does he appreciate ANYTHING? _ Inuyasha thought, frustrated. (A/N: Silly Inuyasha, OF COURSE NOT!!!) "I don't know. Four or five hours ago maybe…" Sesshomaru glared as he tried to stand. Inuyasha was at his side, seething as he led Sesshomaru back to lie down on the ground.

"I do not need you and your human friend's help! Let me take care of myself!"

"The point is, dip-shit, that you can't until your wounds are completely healed!" Inuyasha shouted, just wishing that his brother would stop causing a hassle and comply. As they struggled, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome woke from their slumber. Sesshomaru had finally stopped struggling and was sitting up with a look on his face that could kill.

"In the morning, I will take my leave." He stated matter-of-factly. "Whatever. Fine by me." Inuyasha seethed. "I think th-"

"Silence! Naraku is coming." Sesshomaru said as he tried to stand up. "No. you will just be useless in any battle we might get in. stay put!" Inuyasha ordered. "How dare you half breed!" Sesshomaru snapped. They got no further in their quarrel when Naraku appeared before the group, snickering wickedly. Sesshomaru was the first to speak out. "What have you put around my neck, half-breed?"

"Oh, so you have noticed? It gives off no demonic aura, so that was why it was simple putting it around your neck earlier while you were distracted, without having you find out."

"That's not what I asked you! What is it, why did it put harm to me and how?!" Sesshomaru barked. "Ho! You are a demon of many questions today, Sesshomaru!"

Naraku vexed. "What it is is a necklace of subjugation, much like the one around Inuyasha's neck, only more powerful. Though it does not steal your demonic powers or summon you to the earth like Inuyasha's, it will cause you an immense amount of pain whenever you are away from Inuyasha."

"What is the purpose of that?!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Don't you think that it would be like killing two birds with one stone? Brilliant, is it not? And since I do not want Sesshomaru in such a weak state when I kill you both..." Naraku trailed off with a smirk on his lips. He clapped his hands together and then held them out in front of him, as if trying to push something away from him.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. "What the hell was that fo-" Inuyasha began, but stopped dead in his tracks as he yelped. A black, translucent hand grew out of the necklace on Sesshomaru's neck, and grabbed Inuyasha by his neck. It dragged him until he and Sesshomaru were standing but a mere 5 feet from each other.

The black hand melded into a glowing black rope that dulled slowly until it only glowed faintly. "Naraku! You bastard!! What the fuck is this… this _thing_?!" Inuyasha bellowed, clawing at the rope with everything he had, trying desperately to get away.

"Heh. Claw at the rope all you want, Inuyasha. Here, I even invite you to use your Tetsuiga. Go on. Do it! Amuse me!" Naraku sneered. Growling lowly in his throat, Sesshomaru ground out, "What is the meaning of this Naraku?! Tell me!!"

Chuckling, Naraku began to explain. "It is an un-breakable bond between you two. It will connect you two, and since I am the one that has summoned it upon you two, it will _never _come off unless you defeat me." Naraku broke out into a full blown bellowed laughter. "Good luck with that!! Farewell!"

Growling, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Naraku took to the air, still laughing, until he disappeared.

"Damn!" Inuyasha growled as he tugged on the rope. "It's not going to come off." Sesshomaru said, pained as he sat down, nursing his injured shoulder. Inuyasha yelped as he was pulled to the ground. He sat up and crossed his arms and legs, grouching beside his brother.

Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo, who had been watching the entire time, were all gaping. "What… What exactly was _that _all about?" Sango said. "Weren't you listening? He wants to finish us off together, to save him the _trouble _of finding us." Inuyasha grumped. "I still can't believe that this is happening to us." Inuyasha groaned.

"Sesshomaru spat poison. "Trust me, half-breed. That last thing I want to be doing is stuck together with the likes of you." In a desperate attempt to escape the ropes clutches, Sesshomaru held his hand over the rope. His claws oozed poison onto the rope. When it began to bubble, both brothers had a spark of hope alight in their eyes.

But both of them groaned when it evaporated into the air. "I can't believe it! That Naraku! That bastard is going to pay!"

"I'm tired. Can we discuss this in the morning? I'm kind of tired." Kagome groaned. "Whatever. Everyone just go back to sleep." Inuyasha grumped. "…Ok…" Miroku said. As they settled down. Inuyasha watched over them. Finally, when they were all asleep, Inuyasha said, "I'm going for a walk." As he stood, pulling Sesshomaru up with him unintentionally. "Oh damn, that's right. You have to come."

"I have no intentions of going anywhere with you, half-breed." Inuyasha flinched at the name.

Sesshomaru noticed.

"Well in your condition, I don't think you have any say in this matter." Inuyasha said, gesturing to his broken arm and cracked shoulder blade. Sesshomaru growled death, but walked along side Inuyasha as he walked into the forest.

*~*

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Can you walk any faster?!" Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshomaru walked through the forest. "I could. But I choose not to." Sesshomaru answered simply. He pulled up his sleeve with his teeth and began licking his arm.

"What are you doing that for?" Inuyasha asked, wary of his brother's actions. He was acting like the dog he was, and it amused Inuyasha to no end. "My saliva will heal my wound faster. And also, I am dirty." Inuyasha chuckled, causing Sesshomaru to glare.

Inuyasha had licked himself once or twice in the past to heal his wounds faster, but seeing Sesshomaru do it was just too funny.

Inuyasha found a clearing covered with soft grass. Near the clearing, there was a clear river running. It was the same clearing where Kagome and Inuyasha had rescued Sesshomaru. Inuyasha fell back onto the grass, pulling Sesshomaru with him.

Sesshomaru let out a pained howl as his shoulder connected with the ground. Inuyasha sat up quickly. "I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly, not really knowing why he was apologizing. "Here! Sit up. Let me check on it!" Hesitantly, Sesshomaru sat up with his back facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed as he was met with his brother's back. "Uhmm… I'm going to need you to take your s-shirt… off." Inuyasha blushed more. Sesshomaru complied.

_Damn. Why am I doing this?_ Sesshomaru thought.

**Because you want to. **His youkai told him simply.

_I-I do not!_

**Why are you stuttering, Sesshomaru?**

_Shut up! You are forcing me to do this aren't you?_

**I can't force your body and mind to do anything they don't want to do. In fact, I cant force them to do **_**anything. **_His youkai finished and faded into the back of his mind. _What does this MEAN? _He asked himself as he folded his haiori and set it beside him. He just didn't understand why he was being so compliant with his brother.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his brother's hands travel along his wound. Inuyasha was using feather light touches and it was driving Sesshomaru crazy.

Blushing, Inuyasha said, "If I could get a l-little of y-your saliva... I could put it on your wound and it would heal f-faster." Sesshomaru let out a slight sigh. "You and I share the same demonic blood-lines. You have the same demon saliva as I."

Inuyasha looked like a ripe tomato. "So you want me to…?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I-If you…. If you want." They were both panting hard and both were blushing. Inuyasha moved his lips closer and closer to Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt Inuyasha's breath fan across his back.

Inuyasha flicked his tongue out and licked Sesshomaru's shoulder blade. Sesshomaru gripped the ground. Inuyasha began to lick more lengthy licks, and apply a little more saliva than was needed.

Sesshomaru should be set with the amount of saliva that Inuyasha put on his shoulder, but it felt to good. Sesshomaru was relaxing for the first time in a very long time, and he didn't want it to stop.

He maneuvered his body around the dully glowing black rope, and lay down softly in Inuyasha's lap. He breathed out a relaxed sound and whispered, "Let me sleep, for a little while…" Inuyasha nodded and began stroking his hair.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes momentarily and locked his molten amber eyes with his brother's. Inuyasha blushed and Sesshomaru chucked. Inuyasha began thinking.

_There have been so many things tonight that I have never thought Sesshomaru would ever do, and I witnessed them all in only a short amount of time. _

His brain stopped working when Sesshomaru reached his arm up and gripped the back of Inuyasha's head. The arm he reached up was his broken one, but it was almost healed from when he licked it earlier.

**Do it now. You may never get a chance like this again. And he might feel the same way as we do. **

_I don't feel that way… _

**And that's why your about to kiss him? **

Sesshomaru looked up into his brother's eyes.

_You know, I hate it when you are right…_

His youkai chuckled.

**Go for it Sesshomaru. Before it's too late.**

Sesshomaru needed no more prodding as he brought his brother's lips down upon his own. He sighed at the contact, savoring every moment of it that he could. Inuyasha was nothing but shocked. _Should we be doing this? Isn't it wrong? Doesn't he HATE me?!_

**If he hated you, would he be kissing you right now? **His youkai growled.

Inuyasha looked down into his brother's eyes as his lips began to respond.

_I… I don't know. Maybe. What if he's in heat or something?_

**Look into your brother's eyes once more, Inuyasha.** Inuyasha locked his eyes with his brother's again, as instructed to do by his inner-youkai.

_You know, I hate it when you are right…_

**Heh. Like I care, pup. Just kiss him; you may not get a chance again.**

Inuyasha slowly pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's, feeling the youkai relax beneath him. They finally pulled apart when air became a necessity. "

W…W-What does this mean, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha whispered, his face still close to his brother's. "I don't know. We will find out over time, Brother." He felt a wet droplet slash onto his cheek and looked up in surprise at Inuyasha's face.

"I-I'm s-so confused, Sesshomaru! You're s-supposed to h-hate me… Right?" Inuyasha sobbed. (A/N: Inuyasha has his weak moments too! I couldn't resist this little moment, so don't cry to me about Inuyasha being majorly OOC!!!)

Ignoring the pain that ripped through his shoulder, Sesshomaru sat up and propped himself against a tree, pulling Inuyasha into his lap and cradling him, much like a mother would cradle a child.

He tenderly licked the tears away from Inuyasha's cheek, and rested his forehead on Inuyasha's. "Shhh… It's ok. Things are going to change. Understand that. Please do not cry." Inuyasha peeked over his lashes as Sesshomaru tenderly kissed his forehead.

"This a-all happened s-so fast. Didn't we h-hate each other just a half an hour ago?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Something else Inuyasha is going to have to get used to.

"Anything is possible, tenshi."

*~*

Tenshi: Angel

I know, I know. I am kind of rushing the relationship. But I LOOOOVE relationships that happen fast. I just love them!!! And I know, OOC. But I LOOOVE OOC-ness. It gets me all fuzzy inside. Give me any character and I will make them as OOC as I want. I LOOOOOOVE OOC-NESS!!! SO GET USED TO IT!!!!

PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! I WAS A LITTLE DISSAPOINTED AT THE LACEK OF REVIEWS!!!! =( DON'T MAKE ME SAD, FOR I HOLD THIS STORY IN THE PALM OF MY HANDS…… =D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. This is the quickest update so far, ne? Props for me! ^W^ Uhmm…. What else…. Oh yeah! WARNINGS! DUHH!

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Incest, OOC-ness, cussing, and my twisted mind! Oh! And in case you haven't noticed, Sesshomaru has both of his arms in my story.

Uhmm…… I really don't know what else to say….. Hmmm…. Oh yeah! Thank EVERYONE for all of the wonderful and nice reviews!! I would write a list and a mini-paragraph thanking you each separately, but that would take away from the story. So I will just do that at the very end of the story.

Enjoy!!

Hanyou- Half-Demon.

DaiYoukai-Great Demon.

Miko-Priestess

Otouto-Little Brother.

Nii-san- Older Brother.

*~*

Inuyasha sat against the tree that Sesshomaru was previously propped on. They had switched places when Inuyasha stopped crying and remembered that Sesshomaru had said he was tired. So they switched places. Inuyasha was now sitting with Sesshomaru's head in his lap while he stroked his hair softly.

Sesshomaru must have been really tired because he was snoring lightly, growling softly every so often. Seeing him so exposed like this made Inuyasha feel so honored. Knowing that Sesshomaru had let his guard down completely and put himself in Inuyasha's care whilst he slept, made Inuyasha feeling bubbly and warm in his chest.

Inuyasha jumped a little when he heard Kagome's voice cut through the silence and solitude. "Inuyasha!! Where are you, Inuyasha?" she hollered. Inuyasha groaned softly and he ran his fingers over Sesshomaru's lips softly. His brother's eyes fluttered open, revealing those molten eyes that Inuyasha loved so much.

"Kagome is looking for us, we better get going. Kami knows how long we've been out here." Sesshomaru groaned softly and Inuyasha chuckled. "Tell her to go away and give us a few more minutes."

"We've been out here too long anyways. Come on." Inuyasha said as he picked up Sesshomaru's head and laid it on the ground slightly. He stood in front of Sesshomaru, still wary of the magical rope, and offered his hands. "I can get myself up." Sesshomaru said. "My wounds are healed."

"What?! Its morning already?!" he jumped to the tree tops, and sure enough, he could see the sun just peeking over the horizon. "We have been out here all night. No wonder she's looking for us."

"You know little brother; I am not very fond of that wench." Sesshomaru seethed. Inuyasha chuckled and said, "You don't have to be. Now let's go."

"Don't order me around." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Inuyasha 'Ha'-Ed and they began walking to the sound of the miko's increasingly annoying voice.

*~*

"Inuyasha!! There you are!" Kagome beamed when Inuyasha came into her sights. "Yeah. Here I am." Inuyasha said as continued walking up to her. "Where exactly were you? You and Sesshomaru were gone for a long time." Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sesshomaru glared one of his, 'none of your business' glares at her. She trembled and looked at Inuyasha. "None of your business." He mumbled and he and Sesshomaru continued walking past her. "Inuyasha! Si-" But before she could continue the command, she found herself harshly pinned to a nearby tree by Sesshomaru's clawed hand.

"Do NOT use that ridiculous 'Sit' command when I am bound to him. And even after we are separated. I don't want to hear you say that to him ever again! And if I find out you have, I swear I will track you down and wipe you of this earth! You will NOT continue to emasculate (Take away his manly-ness) him any longer, _UNDERSTAND, WENCH?" _

With terrified eyes, Kagome nodded as best she could and Sesshomaru released her, turning to face his shocked brother. "Shall we continue?" He asked, as if nothing had just happened. Nodding dumbly, Inuyasha surprised himself for just leaving the miko there. For not exploding on Sesshomaru for what he did.

*~*

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into camp, Sesshomaru more like strutted like he always did. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Where is Kagome? Didn't she go out to find you?"

"She is lagging behind." Sesshomaru said instantly. Miroku was just surprised that Sesshomaru actually answered him. "Uhh….. Ok…" And sure enough, a minute later Kagome stumbled into camp, her eyes wild with fear. "Kagome! What happened?!" Sango said and ran over to her friend. Sesshomaru inclined his head behind him and glared at her. She squealed.

"N-N-Nothing!!! N-Nothing at a-all!!! Ha Ha Ha Ha…. I s-swear!!" Sango looked at her worriedly. Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru and noticed that he was no longer glaring at her. She gave one of those looks to Sango that said, 'I will tell you in private.'

Understanding, Sango nodded and led Kagome back to the campfire. Once everybody was settled, Miroku said, "So what do we do now? Because now we have no choice other than beating Naraku…" Miroku gestured to the rope.

"We go after Naraku of course." Inuyasha quipped. He turned to Sesshomaru. "But it would be easier if you would just cooperate and make this easier." Sesshomaru could see the silent plea in his brother's eyes. "Very well. If you want little brother."

Inuyasha nodded with a very small smile on his face. A smile so small that only a demon's sharp eyes could catch it. Which is why Sesshomaru internally chuckled and why Shippo gave the two half-brothers a weird look.

Inuyasha turned his head back to the shocked faces. "…" They were silent while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited for them to say something. "Well?! What the hell are you all staring at, huh?!" he yelled angrily. "Oh. Heh. Sorry Inuyasha."

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "For what?" Inuyasha said warily. "I don't know. For staring, I guess." Inuyasha eyed Miroku warily. "Uh…. Ok…" (A/N: That wasn't part of the plot or anything. Just a random moment I threw in there.)

"So what are we doing now, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the hanyou. "Well, since Sesshomaru is traveling with us," Inuyasha cast a brief glance at his brother, "I say that we head out early. It's better to get an early start."

"First I must fetch Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Oh yeah. I forgot about those two. We should get them now then, so we can leave." Inuyasha said."I am afraid that it will take a while to get there. They are far west from here." Sesshomaru said. He didn't wait for his brother to explode on him.

He grabbed the rope and pulled his brother against him. "What the fu-" Inuyasha started. He blushed and cast a brief look at his friends.

He looked at Miroku and the monk gave him a knowing glance. He blushed harder. He would have to talk about it with him later. The next thing Inuyasha thought was, 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!', as Sesshomaru took off into the sky on his Moko-Moko.

Once they were out of sight of the others, Inuyasha 'Eep'-ed and clung to Sesshomaru's haori, burying his face in the broad chest. Sesshomaru chucked. The deep, rich sound reverberating throughout Inuyasha's smaller body. Sesshomaru wrapped his powerful arms around his brother, holding him tightly against his own body.

And though he would never admit it, he was almost afraid to let go.

_Almost. _

Inuyasha trembled, feeling so power-less. But yet, still so comfortable and safe in his brother's arm's. He came to a realization then. Weren't they both _male_? Weren't they both _brothers_? Without even thinking, Inuyasha asked quietly, "Sesshomaru? Is…"

He took a deep breath. By asking this question, was this going to ruin it all? What had happened last night? Was it all going to disappear?

Only one way to find out.

"Is… Is this _wrong?_" He asked hesitantly. He felt Sesshomaru's arms loosen his grip. _Oh no! Please don't do this! _Inuyasha thought frantically. _I take it back! _Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into his brother's worried and frantic face.

He suddenly descended to the ground. "What are we doi-" Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his smaller form. Inuyasha sniffled. What was he doing?

"Do you think that it is wrong, Otouto?" Sesshomaru asked in a solemn voice. Inuyasha felt tears begin to build up in the back of his eyes. But he refused to let them fall again.

Sadly, he whispered, "The only thing that matters is how we feel for each other. Nothing else." Sesshomaru's grip tightened around Inuyasha when he said those words. "That is correct. But how do you feel about me, Otouto?"

This time, Inuyasha couldn't hold back the tars. They fell fast, splashing onto the ground beneath them. "This i-is all happening s-so f-fast!!" Inuyasha sobbed. "I know there's something there. I feel something. What do you feel, Nii-san? Do you feel anything?" Inuyasha finished with a tiny sob. He knew that his brother was a block of stone and ice. Nothing ever made it's way to his heart.

Except maybe Rin, but letting Inuyasha in? That was ridiculous! But still, there was a thought that nagged at Inuyasha.

_Then why is he doing this?_

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed a tear off of his brother's cheek. "There is something there, Otouto." Sesshomaru whispered into a little puppy ear. Inuyasha sobbed again. There was something between them, though it may not be love, it very well could be in the future. With time, love can always develop.

"I am still kind of tired, Inuyasha. Let's stay here for the night. (A/N: No, there will not be a lemon. That would be to fast in their relationship.) You and I can catch up on the sleep we have been deprived of."

"But what about-"

"Your group will understand. When we get back, we'll tell them we got held up."

"And what about-"

"We have many, many more days to chase Naraku, Otouto." Sesshomaru looked deep into his littler brother's eyes. He leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"But it's still early." Inuyasha grumbled. "Are you trying to avoid spending time with me?" Sesshomaru asked, an amused tone in his voice. "Well... Alright, then." Inuyasha whispered as he furiously wiped tears from his face.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Stop doing that. I have a better way of getting them off." Sesshomaru purred.

Inuyasha blushed but stopped wiping them off. "H-Hey!" He squeaked as Sesshomaru picked him up bridal style and carried him over to a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. He sat down against the tree, with Inuyasha still in his arms.

Not forgetting the tears that marred his brother's delicate face, he leaned down and began to lick off the tears.

Inuyasha squeaked again, but eventually sighed as he relaxed into his brother's arms. Sesshomaru finished clearing Inuyasha's face. He spread his legs and settled Inuyasha in-between them. Inuyasha relaxed back into his brother's strong chest.

Sesshomaru began to stroke the little puppy ears on top of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha shivered and yipped. His puppy ears were his weakness. Whenever they were touched, he went into a sort of relaxed oblivion. Sesshomaru chuckled deep in his chest and Inuyasha could feel it practically rumble his form.

They sat there for a while; Sesshomaru still stroked his brother's puppy ears. Neither saying a word, nor falling asleep.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, turning around to look at his brother, giving him his full attention.

"Did… Did it hurt you when I was cold to you?"

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a confused look. "When… When I was nasty to you. When I would shun you for being…" Sesshomaru was almost afraid to say it. He didn't want the worst to happen. "For being a half-breed." He finished.

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru almost regretted saying it. Oh well. No turning back now. "I… It did. It hurt me a lot. Especially when we were little. I only wanted you approval. To be treated like a person. Not to be shunned. Not to be ridiculed!" Inuyasha glared at the ground between Sesshomaru's leg's.

He balled his hands into fists, grabbing fistfuls of grass. He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling out at his brother.

To keep from crying.

Sesshomaru internally cried out for his brother. He had to apologize. It was the only way to fix things.

Well, hopefully fix things.

**See what you have done, Sesshomaru? Shame on you! **His youkai yelled at him**. **

_I want to fix things! I had to know. _Sesshomaru defended. **Well look what you did! Fix things with future mate! **Sesshomaru growled at his youkai when he said that. _You do not order me around, fool! _

He enveloped his brother in a hug. He kissed his brother's forehead softly. "Give me a chance, Inuyasha. Let me fix things. Those were the most foolish mistakes I have ever made. Please forgive me. I will never make those mistakes again." Inuyasha breathed deeply into his brother's chest.

"Y-You promise?" He whimpered. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. "Yes. I promise." Inuyasha sighed and sunk into his brother's chest, burying the side of his face in his chest. Sesshomaru relaxed when he knew his brother had forgiven him.

He wrapped his arms around his brother's form firmly. His Moko-Moko wrapped around the two of them. Inuyasha fell asleep fast. Sesshomaru was not far behind him. Sesshomaru thought that it was strange that they were so tired; it had to still be in the morning hours of the day. But that didn't matter

Before Sesshomaru fell asleep, he planted a chaste kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. They would sort everything out later, and Sesshomaru would try to strengthen the bong between them even more.

*~*

"Where are they?" Kagome asked impatiently. It was now sundown and the two brother's had still not shown up. "Calm yourself, Kagome. Sesshomaru did say that they had to travel far west…" Miroku said.

Kagome grumbled but didn't say anything else, instead she opted to go and sit by the fire. Shippo hopped onto the monk's shoulder and whispered, "But they haven't gone far from here. I can still smell their scent." Miroku gave a confused look.

"Can you lead me to them?" Miroku asked. "Yeah. But I don't think Sesshomaru will like it…"

Miroku chuckled. "That doesn't matter. Let's go."

"Ok." Shippo said. "Ladies, we are going to take off. We'll be back very shortly. Sango, Watch over Kagome."

Before they had time to ask questions, the two took off into the trees.

*~*

Shippo lead Miroku all the way to the clearing. Miroku decided to be extra quiet as he peeked through the trees. What he saw made him smile. Inuyasha was cuddled into Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru was holding him protectively. They were both asleep.

"Let's leave them alone. We'll set out tomorrow. Let them sleep." Miroku whispered. With that, they left the clearing, and headed back to camp.

*~*

Chapter 4 is DONE!!!! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I hope you guys like this new chapter. The warnings are the same as they are on every other chapter so far, so if you want to know what the warnings are, visit previous chapters.

People, I know that Sesshomaru is acting out of character, but I warned you, didn't I? Please, and I will not mention names, but no more sending me letters saying, "Your story sucks. Sesshomaru would NEVER do that. And Inuyasha does NOT cry… Do us all a favor and delete this story." Other people like my story, obviously. Ok? So deal with it. I warned you about the OOC-Ness in this story, so please, do us all a favor, and go die.

Drop dead.

Please.

( I hope that you know that my audience is laughing at you right now…)

Ok, enjoy.

*~*

Sesshomaru cracked his eyes open as the sun-light pounded at his eyelids. He quietly yelped when the full rays of the sun flooded into his vision. "Rrrg…" He grumbled. He shifted as he nuzzled into the top of Inuyasha's hair. He inhaled and a very small, almost invisible, smile fitted across his lips.

He felt so content holding his brother in his arms. The way Inuyasha clutched to his haori tighter and tighter each time he shifted. He lifted Inuyasha's head off of his chest and lowered it onto the ground gently.

With that mission done, he stood up. He felt a weight pulling him back down and heard a slight choking sound. He looked down to find Inuyasha holding his neck while scrambling to his feet. "W-What the hell, Sesshomaru?!"He yelled at his brother.

_Oops… _Sesshomaru thought childishly. He had forgotten about the rope that now hung so innocently between them. He glared at it.

**Be nice, Sesshomaru. It's the whole reason that you and mate are together in the first place. **His youkai growled playfully. Sesshomaru internally glared at his youkai.

_We are not 'Mates' and we are not 'Together'. And NARAKU started this mess. _

**Heh. Did you hear that? A mess! A mess he says! That's not what you were thinking when you kissed hi- **

_Silence!_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. **

Sesshomaru huffed, therefore ending his conversation with his youkai.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother questioningly. He had been watching the different expressions that had been crossing his brother's face over the past couple of seconds, and it had been rather amusing. Sesshomaru looked like he had been eating something awful, and had started making faces to express the taste.

Rolling his eyes, deciding to drop the matter, he yawned and stretched his limbs. He let out a content sigh as Sesshomaru pulled him into his arms. He looked up at his brother through his lashes. He blinked.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked out into the forest. "We will go get Rin and Jaken." He answered simply.

"Don't you think that we should tell the group first?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. They will understand. The monk and kitsune were here last night." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

Lifting his nose to the air, he sniffed. And sure enough, he caught the traces of their scents. "I am sure that the monk went and told them something that will buy us enough time to go and fetch my pack.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok. Sounds fair enough. Let's go." Sesshomaru nodded and took off into the air with Inuyasha once again clinging onto him for dear life.

*~*

It was about mid-day when they reached Rin and Jaken. Ah-Un was grazing lazily off to the side, but also keeping a watchful eye on the two. "Lord Sesshomaru-Sama!! You're back! Oh!! Uncle Inuyasha!!" She Yelled excitedly as the two touched ground. "Hi Rin."

He greeted as he patted the girl on the head. She beamed widely.

"Jaken." He greeted reluctantly. Jaken gasped. "L-Lord Sesshomaru! What business do we have with this filthy half-breed?!" He screeched.

Sesshomaru glanced over just in time to catch the hurt that ran behind those hardened eyes that only he could read so well.

He glared at Jaken. That was enough to get Jaken trembling and his eyes wide with fear. Growling, Inuyasha grabbed a section of the rope and shook it at the toad. "THIS….. THIS IS WHY I'M HERE!" he shouted angrily. Frankly, he was sick of being called 'Half-Breed'.

It struck a nerve in him and now, he was pissed. "You got a problem with me not being a full-demon, toad? Come here! Let's settle this!" Inuyasha lunged for the frightened toad.

Unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru expected this kind of reaction, and he rooted himself to the spot. Inuyasha gagged as he was pulled back by the resistance of the rope. "Dammit, Sesshomaru! Let me at 'im!!" he began clawing at the rope.

"You will only hurt yourself, fool." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha growled, but stopped none the less. "We must travel with Inuyasha's group for now." Rin squealed, but stopped when she finally noticed the rope. "Lord Sesshomaru…? What is that?" She asked, pointing at the rope.

"It does not concern you, Rin. Do not worry." He said as he patted her head softly. Inuyasha smiled. The fact that his notoriously 'Cruel' Brother had a major soft-spot for this one, small, human child.

Sesshomaru eyed the two headed demon that had began to graze a little ways-away from where they were standing. "Jaken, fetch Ah-Un."Sesshomaru commanded.

Jaken was about to object about the whole thing, but when an icy glare from Sesshomaru, he ran to fetch Ah-Un as his master had commanded him to.

*~*

Touching ground in their camp, Inuyasha let out a thankful sigh. They had bee traveling all day to get to their camp and made it there at sundown. Jaken and Rin had ridden on Ah-Un, Jaken watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru warily the entire trip.

Rin had just stared off into space until they got there, hardly containing they joy that she had felt that they were going to travel with Inuyasha's group. That meant that she would get to see Shippo again, and that made her very happy.

Rin jumped off of Ah-Un and went to greet the group. "Shippo! Miss Kagome! Miss Sango! Lord Miroku!!" She shouted as she ran up to them. Jaken hopped of Ah-Un and went to brood by a tree until they left.

Kagome moodily walked up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Took ya long Enough!! Jeez… I thought that you died. I was bored all day and I just couldn't stand it anymore! Thought I would burst! We can take off at night, Right? It wouldn't kill us. We waited long enough and I kinda want to burn off some of this energy anyways… So how was your tri…." She trailed off as she caught Sesshomaru's frosty glare.

"Stop. Talking." He said and punctuated both word with a lacing of venom. "Go annoy somebody else. This Sesshomaru is in no mood, Wench." She swallowed and scuttled away.

Inuyasha glared up at his brother. "I don't care how far this relationship goes, Kagome is still very important to me. And I would appreciate it if you would lay off."

Inuyasha whispered so everyone else wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, there were still demons with very acute hearing in the group, and that's why Shippo, Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un gave the pair of brothers a strange look.

Sesshomaru glanced down at he brother before retorting, "She brings it upon herself. If she was not such a bother, maybe I could tolerate her a little more." Inuyasha was about to reply when he caught a scent that carried on the wind.

"Kikyo…" He whispered. Kagome looked at him knowingly. She had felt the miko's presence, but hoped that Inuyasha would be to busy talking to notice. That's why she went up to him and began talking.

…Though Sesshomaru prevented that from happening.

He tugged on his brother's sleeve, like a child would to their parents.

Sesshomaru looked down at him knowingly. He knew all about the miko and their past together. He had even met her once. Kagome was supposedly a reincarnation of her, though Sesshomaru doubted. Kikyo was much more tolerable and less-annoying than Kagome.

He looked down into his brother's eyes, the ones that were a mirror-image of his own. He couldn't just deny his brother the right to see this woman. They had, after all, once been together. And denying him the right to see her would just be down right cruel.

He nodded knowingly, and the two brothers took off into the forest. "Kagome! They left again!" Shippo said in dismay.

"They'll be back. They just went to see Kikyo…" She said in a solemn voice. Sango walked up to her friend uncertainly. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kagome…?" Kagome turned around with a small smile on her face.

"I'm ok. They'll be back." She repeated. She sat by the campfire and stared into the dancing flames.

_They'll be back…_

*~*

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped in a wide clearing at the edge of the forest, Kikyo was standing there, as though expecting them. Inuyasha took a step forward. "Kikyo. What are you doing here?" She looked up into his eyes. Were you not half-expecting me to be here? Did you not want to see me, Inuyasha?"

He now stared at the ground. "What happened?" Kikyo said, gesturing towards the dully glowing black rope hanging between their necks. "Naraku…" Inuyasha said. Kikyo nodded slowly. He then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened, though leaving out the intimate moments between him and Sesshomaru.

Kikyo eyed Sesshomaru wearily while Inuyasha was talking. He seemed to be giving his full attention to his brother, though still trying to hide it. And when they broke through the clearing, she thought that they were just a liiitle too close to one another. She thought that they hated each other…

"Yes… Well what are you two going to do now?" She inquired. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Hunt that bastard down and kill him. Simple."

"Ah. I see." She replied.

Sesshomaru glared at her. She had wisdom behind her eyes. And she continued staring at him the entire time… Like she knew too much.

And of course Inuyasha, as simple-minded as he is, was completely oblivious to her scrutinizing. "Well I must be off." She announced. "Wait, Kikyo!" He shouted as she began to turn. "…Yes?" She asked, intrigued.

He thought for a moment. An idea popped into his head. Sesshomaru surely wouldn't like it, but hey, since when did he care of what his brother thought?

"Why don't you come and travel with us?" He could almost feel the anger emanating from his older brother. "The more people to hunt down Naraku the better, right?" He asked almost sheepishly. It would cause some tension in the group, but who cared as long as Naraku was dead, right?

"…" She looked thoughtful, as though considering it. Inuyasha stood patiently, trying not to show his fear to the Dai-Youkai beside him, who he was sure was giving him a nasty look right about now. "All right… Fine. I see no harm in this. Although, Inuyasha," She eyed him intensely, "Tell Kagome to keep to herself. I know she is not fond of me. Nor am I fond of her."

She paused. "Tell her to keep her little temper-tantrums to herself. I am not going to let her scream in my ear day and night. Lest bad things happen…"

She seemingly glided down the hill towards them. She wanted to try something. Just to see what their reactions would be, just to confirm her suspicions, even if only a little.

She stopped by Inuyasha's side. She leaned in and chastely pecked him on the cheek. "Let's go." She said quietly.

Inuyasha almost blushed. But he was also scared from the seething rage he could feel seeping out of every pore in his brother's body. Sesshomaru was too prideful to say anything though. So he should just forget about i- "Don't you ever do that again." He growled at Kikyo. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at his brother.

"I'm sorry?" Kikyo asked, bewildered. She knew that something was going on between them, but to actually get a reaction from him was just amazing. "I said, 'Don't. Touch. Him.'" He repeated with a fury that Inuyasha didn't know that he alone could drag from his brother.

Kikyo matched his glare after she overcame her shock. "You listen here, Sesshomaru!" She yelled. Inuyasha flinched. Hopefully things didn't get bloody… "I had him first! And as I recall, do you not hate him?" She took her pointer finger and jabbed his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he freaked out.

_Is she fucking SUICIDAL?!?!!? _

"I can tell this will be a challenge. Good luck." She glared. "See you back at camp." She waved to Inuyasha and disappeared into the woods.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in shock, who had a small smirk upon his face. "She showed no fear." His smirk grew wider. "This will indeed be much fun."

"…"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. "Why didn't you like kill her?" He said. Not that he wanted Kikyo to die, it just bewildered him that Sesshomaru didn't try to dismember her…

"She showed no fear. She stood up for herself. I respect her." He leaned down and captured Inuyasha in a passionate kiss. "Trust me. You will choose me over her in the end. Now let's go." Sesshomaru said, sweeping him up bridal style. Inuyasha 'Eep' ed, and Sesshomaru carried a bewildered and blushing Inuyasha back to camp.

*~*

Hope you liked. Please review for my sake!! Love you all!!!

~~ SIMOS


	6. Chapter 6

I am glad some of you reviewed. From what I heard, a lot like this story, and here I was, thinking that it was shitty… whatever. I am thankful to all who reviewed… blah blah blah…. Anyone who wants to know the warnings, just go to previous chapters… not to hard, now is it?

Please enjoy…

*~*

Sesshomaru set Inuyasha down before they walked into camp. They did not need the others asking questions as to why Sesshomaru was carrying Inuyasha and why Inuyasha looked like a blushing bride… And of course, Sesshomaru had no intentions what so ever about injuring his pride in such a way…

As Inuyasha came in sight of the camp, he saw Kikyo sitting by the fire. He smiled slightly. Miroku and Sango were standing in the background, staring at a seething Kagome. Shippo just sat on Kirara's back, looking utterly confused.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she turned her furious glare to him, totally unaware of the look Sesshomaru was giving her.  
Kagome lifted a finger to Kikyo. "What is she doing here?" Inuyasha could hear Kikyo let out an exasperated sigh. "Remember what we discussed?" Inuyasha nodded. "Listen Kagome… Kikyo will be traveling with us now…" He started out.

"Why?" Kagome asked. He temper rising. "We don't need her! We are doing fine on our own!!" "Kagome! Calm down!" Miroku said. Kagome took a deep shuddering breath, "Fine." She gritted out sharply.

"She can help us defeat Naraku. The more people that we have, the better chances that we have." Inuyasha explained, almost fed up with her tantrums as much as Sesshomaru was.

"But why _her_? We can find someone stronger! Someone who can look after their self! Someone who doesn't rely on a single person! Someone who-"

"All of which apply to you!" Sesshomaru snapped. "You are the one who cannot look after yourself, wench! You have to rely on Inuyasha to save you! So do not be talking about other people as though you are the one with no problems!!" Everyone stared at Kagome to see what her reaction would be. She covered up her fear by putting on a hard face.

She huffed and stomped off into the forest to think. _Stupid Sesshomaru! He has been defending Inuyasha a little too much. And who's business is this anyways? MINE and INUYASHA'S! NOT his! He needs to learn how to keep out of other people's business!! _

Inuyasha Watched as she stomped off into the forest. "We need to go get her. We have wasted enough time. We cannot stand aside and allow Naraku to get stronger." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and they set off to find the furious miko.

*~*

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tracked the miko by scent. She had gotten pretty far. Had she planned on running away?

They found her leaning against a tall tree, her arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on her face. "Kagome. Come on, we have to go find Naraku. We've already wasted two fucking days." Inuyasha said. She glanced at the two half-brothers.

She studied everything she possibly could. They way they were standing, how they glanced at each other, deep into the eyes of the other.

She pondered this.

She, being simple-minded and naive, dismissed it as her being an over-analyzer (A/N: YES people, that is the correct grammar!). "Fine. Let's go."

*~*

They traveled all night and part of the next day without stopping. Since there was no trace of Naraku's scent, the pack traveled aimlessly to the south.

As they stopped at noon, Kagome complained. "My feet hurt!!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shot her an annoyed glare. "Maybe if you would not complain so much during our travel, your feet would not hurt as much."

Kikyo suggested half-heartedly. "That has absolutely nothing to do with my feet!" Kagome snapped. "And I do not complain a lot!!"

"Oh please, Kagome!" Sango said as she rolled her eyes. Everybody stared at the demon slayer, and Kagome glared. Rin giggled. Sango's face flushed as she 'Eep-ed' and covered her mouth with both hands. _Did I say that out loud?_

*~*

After about fifteen minutes, they started off again. They had to make camp because all of the humans in the group were tired, and the demons needed to recuperate some lost energy, all except Sesshomaru.

It was night-fall and the pack settled down around a campfire, snuggled in a section of a soft, grassy plain. There was no reason to conceal themselves. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited until everybody in their pack was sleeping soundly. "Come." Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's hand and stood.

Inuyasha obliged and they walked a long ways away (A/N: That is correct, 'a ways away' is in fact a saying, so don't pester me pretty please …) from that camp. Far enough so that they couldn't be seen, but they could see the camp fire.

Sesshomaru laid down in the soft grass, pulling Inuyasha with him. They laid there for a while, side-by-side, just watching the stars. Then, out of the blue, Sesshomaru reached over and pulled Inuyasha on top of him, so the hanyou was straddling him. Inuyasha blushed and moved to get off of him.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru switched their positions, the hanyou laying on the ground and Sesshomaru pinning his arms to the ground.

"Sesshomaru? What're you do-" He stopped and shivered as Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Inuyasha's cheek. "What… What a-are you d-doing, Se-Sesshomaru?" he asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Playing." He replied nonchalantly. "What?" Inuyasha asked, trying to raise his head to meet his brother's eyes.

"Remember the last time we played, Inuyasha?" He asked, locking his eyes with his brother. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "When I was just a little pup! You were little back then too… We actually got along, way back then…" Inuyasha averted his eyes, letting his ears droop.

"Are you saying we don't get along now?" Sesshomaru said, leaning down and nibbling on a fuzzy dog-ear. Inuyasha yelped and blushed. His ears were the most sensitive part of his body. "I-I-"

"No more talking. Play with me…" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha smirked. "Fine."

And the two began playing like the dogs they were. Inuyasha squirmed out of Sesshomaru's grip and launched his body at him, though still aware of the rope's presence, he could only move away so far. Sesshomaru chuckled as he was tackled to the ground.

Inuyasha growled playfully and clamped him mouth around his brother's left ear, tugging softly at it with his teeth. Sesshomaru returned the playful growl as he tugged his ear from his brother's mouth and tackled the hanyou.

The two continued playing, for what it seemed like hours. They collapsed onto the soft ground, The elder of the two straddling the younger one. The chuckles and giggles and laughs died down, and the two were left to stare into the other's eyes.

Sesshomaru stared intently at the other's face, focusing mostly on the eyes. Inuyasha blushed, but returned the intent stare. Sesshomaru's eye's softened. He could read his brother like an open book. Behind those eyes, Inuyasha still harbored those things that Sesshomaru did to him.

Every horrible action.

Every nasty word.

Every hateful glare.

Sesshomaru leaned down so that his face was a breath away from Inuyasha's.

"Have you forgiven me yet?" He whispered.

But he did not wait for an answer. He closed the distance, softly kissing his brother's lips. He stared into his brother's eyes. Inuyasha looked at him through tear-glazed eyes. He tried to force them down. No way would he cry in front of his brother again.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss only slightly.

"It's ok. I have you now. You will never have to suffer again."

Inuyasha couldn't hold it.

He let the tears fall, pressing his mouth onto his brother's, kissing him through the tears. Sesshomaru obliged, holding his brother's smaller frame to his own body, pressing his lips softly to his brother's.

Inuyasha clasped his brother's face in his hands as he pulled away. He stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, tears beginning to dwindle. Sesshomaru gave him a sympathetic look, and Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, feeling more tears come.

Sesshomaru pulled his brother and held him to his chest, kissing the top of his head and whispering sweet nothings into his fuzzy ears.

Inuyasha sobbed into his brother's chest, feeling so weak, so vulnerable.

"Why… W-why have I been s-so weak lately? What's going on with m-me?" Inuyasha sobbed out. Sesshomaru looked down sadly at his brother. He knew that Inuyasha hated feeling weak; he couldn't do anything about it though.

If Inuyasha wanted to get stronger, then he would have to do it on his own, nothing he could do.

Inuyasha looked like a little pup again, crying because he was abandoned. What Inuyasha said next made Sesshomaru stop thinking all together.

Inuyasha looked up at him through teary eyes, ears drooping. "You… You're not going to leave me alone, are you? Like all the others?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Inuyasha was obviously speaking of those in the past.

The village children.

The village adults.

His mother died, and left him alone, and Sesshomaru hated him at the time, so he didn't care.

Inuyasha had nobody. Sure he had his pack, but they didn't know what it is like for him to harbor those painful memories. The kind of burden he carried. The only one who knew how he felt is himself. Not even Sesshomaru knew.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother sympathetically.

"I won't leave you, Inuyasha. I will always be here."

*~*

End! Well, end of chapter 6. Hahaha. So, I think that they already had the 'I wont leave you, Inuyasha' convo in like, chapter 3 or 4, maybe 5, but im not sure… and since im to lazy and do not feel like re-reading my horrible story that you people like for some reason, will somebody PLEASE check for me and tell me if they did or not??? Please do that, and review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Im continuing! XD It's been so long, you guys! Have you guys missed me? Haha probably not. You are all probably mad at me for taking so long to update! Well, I've decided to not do the other DBZ GokuXPiccolo fic, Cuz it's gonna be GokuXVegeta! (I'm such a sucker for saiyan-cest! I think that it's adorable! X3) So if anyone has any ideas for that one, please contact me. Or, I would love to do a co-write too. So if anyone wants to write it with me. ^^

And I've tried to make this a long chapter for you guys, because you've all waited so patiently! So please, Enjoy! And I know you guys don't like the weak, Inuyasha crying, so I will reduce the crying, but that's it! ;)

(P.S- I'm starting this chapter where the other on left of at, so if you don't remember the other chapter, then go back and either re-read it, or read the ending of it.)

Haha one more thing! Sesshomaru already has Inuyasha's heart, agreed? So Kikyo knows that, but Kagome doesn't, and still persists with trying to grab Inuyasha's attention and love.

ENJOY

Inuyasha had stopped his crying, and opted to bury his face into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, gripping his Haori tightly. Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's hair lightly, sometimes stopping on a furry ear to soothe it.

"...How did things end up like this…?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly after a while.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, and eyebrow cocked. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha breathed in the scent of his brother. It was spicy, but if you really paid attention to the smell and concentrated, you could smell hints of vanilla and lilac undertones.

Inuyasha decided he like this smell.

"I mean…That everything happened so fast, me... You... Everything." Sesshomaru looked down at him, contemplating. "Sometimes, Life happens in mysterious and wonderful ways." Inuyasha thought about this, and then he nodded. "Ok." Inuyasha snuggled further into Sesshomaru's side, seeking further warmth. Not because he was cold, but just having this kind of contact after so long, it was nice.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha, pulling him closer to him.

They sat there.

How long, neither knew.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up. "What, Sessh-"

Sesshomaru didn't let him finish his sentence as he captured Inuyasha's lips with his, moving so Inuyasha's back was on the ground, and Sesshomaru was on all fours. Inuyasha was surprised at the sudden kiss, but he responded to it, their lips meshing together softly. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru moving his lips in soft tender movements against his own lips.

He bit his tongue to keep from moaning as Sesshomaru nibbled and suckled the tip of his tongue. Sesshomaru could tell he was with-holding from him, so he dragged his tongue along the roof of Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha couldn't hold it back as he moaned quietly shifting his arms and draping them around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru's demon instincts began to kick in when he began kissing Inuyasha harder, the _very slight blush _that speckled Inuyasha's cheeks wasn't helping, either. The kisses were getting sloppier. He decided that he _needed _to hear that beautiful moan again, only louder. More _animalistic_.

Sesshomaru nipped Inuyasha's bottom lip, drawing blood, and then licking the wound apologetically. He resumed kissing Inuyasha, only with more vigor, pressing his lips harder, asserting his alpha. He was getting more and more rough and sloppier; Sesshomaru couldn't help the demonic instincts that he had.

He began sliding his hand up Inuyasha's haori, while he licked Inuyasha's jugular. _Is this getting too far…? _Inuyasha began to think. Maybe they were going too fast, the making out was ok, but Inuyasha could sense where this was going. And he wasn't sure if he wanted it so soon.

They just began a relationship after so long, and if they did this _so soon_, what if it ruined their relationship…?

Inuyasha was worried. He didn't want that to happen. He felt Sesshomaru hook his index fingers in his pants, slowly pulling them down. Inuyasha panicked. "S-Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru!" he called Sesshomaru's name.

Sesshomaru wasn't listening, or rather, his demon was distracting him and controlling his instincts so much that he _couldn't _focus on anything besides claiming his brother, so _nobody_ could have him. _Especially _not some worthless, controlling miko. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he pulled Inuyasha's pants down further.

Inuyasha saw his brother's eyes turn red, and knew that if he didn't stop him now, then he would be claimed. _Too soon… Too soon! _Inuyasha thought. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, snarling.

Sesshomaru gasped in surprise as he was violently shoved off of Inuyasha. He looked up and saw Inuyasha scrambling to pull his hakamas on. He looked at his eyes, one emotion. That's all he saw.

_Fear._

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes, looking at his hands, ashamed. "…Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Are you ok, Sesshomaru? What happened? Your eyes went red, like they do when we transform…" Inuyasha looked at the ground. "…I was scared. I didn't want it to happen."

"Inuyasha, I'm so-"

"I wasn't finished." Inuyasha interrupted. "I didn't want it to happen… Because it's too soon. What if we do… and it ruins what we have _now?_ I don't want that, Sesshomaru. I don't." Inuyasha looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap. He began fiddling with the rope, doing everything to avoid Sesshomaru's gaze, afraid that he was mad at him.

He looked up when he felt a hand cup his cheek. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into a soft, gentle hug. "I already told you, didn't I? I will always be here for you. I won't leave you. And… I'm sorry. I should have waited until you were ready. I took matters way too fast. Forgive me?" Sesshomaru breathed into a fuzzy dog ear. "Of course I will." Inuyasha hugged back. Sesshomaru sighed a sigh of relief.

The last thing he wanted was to mentally scar his brother and make him leave. That would _really _put a damper in things.

Sesshomaru lay down in the grass once more, bringing Inuyasha with him, snuggling the hanyou into his side, holding him protectively. "Mmm… Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at him through his eyelashes. "I'm tired." He said as his ears drooped. Sesshomaru chuckled at the adorable sight, kissing his lips softly. "Then sleep. I will wake you when it is appropriate."

Inuyasha nodded a little. "Ok. G'night." Sesshomaru brushed a stray piece of hair out of Inuyasha's face as he laid his head on Sesshomaru's chest, closing his eyes. "Good Night, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was sleeping within minutes. Sesshomaru watched him.

_Look at how peaceful he looks…_ Sesshomaru mused.

Sesshomaru continued to watch Inuyasha's sleeping face. For how long? He didn't know.

He blinked slowly as he saw the horizon light up with a multitude of oranges and pinks, golds and bright yellows. _Sunrise? Already? _He thought.

He supposed that since Inuyasha had just gone to bed, he would have to wake the humans. He wouldn't wake Inuyasha to do it. No. Not when he was sleeping. He deserved some.

He waited there for another hour or so before he picked Inuyasha up carefully. He walked with Inuyasha bridal style in his arms back to camp. "Get up." He announced. Nobody stirred. He walked over to Rin. He poked her arm softly. "Rin. Get up." She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Yes, My lord." She said. "Now go wash yourself up before we get moving again." He ordered. "Ok!" She said cheerily.

Once she skipped down to the river, and out of ear shot… He took in a breath. "Get up!" He bellowed. Everybody shot up. "Wha..? What's going on?" Miroku said, jumping up. Sesshomaru just stared. "Time to get up." He said. Everybody eyed Inuyasha, who was still, surprisingly, snoozing away. "Get ready. As soon as Rin comes back, were leaving." He said. Kagome scoffed, but said nothing. Sesshomaru shot a glare at her.

She looked away, nervously fiddling with the hem of her too-small skirt. "Humph." Was the only thing she said. Kikyo stood, grabbing her arrow and bows. She stood aside patiently waiting for the others to get ready. Sesshomaru eyed her warily, knowing Inuyasha's history with her.

Shippo jumped up on a transformed Kirara's back, yawning. Everybody else got their things together quietly , occasionally glancing suspiciously at the two brothers. Everybody was ready, only Rin wasn't coming. "…Where's Rin?" Miroku asked. "I do not know. I will go check." Sesshomaru announced. He started down the little hill trying to search for her smell.

"…" He sniffed. Why couldn't he smell her? He sniffed Inuyasha. He couldn't smell him either. He sniffed the air. He couldn't smell anything! _What the hell is going on?_

He had no choice but to search. And so he did. He searched and searched. No sign of the little girl. He would never say it, but he was getting nervous. _Very _nervous. He decided to go back up to the camp, maybe she went up there…

He made his way back up to the camp, Inuyasha still snoozing in his arms. "Is Rin here?" He demanded to the group. They all shook their heads. "No. Wasn't she down there?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer. Something had happened to her. She was either eaten or abducted. _Dammit! I should have been keeping an eye on her!_

He growled deeply in his throat. His scent might have been hindered, but he could smell Naraku's stench all over this….

"Naraku!" Miroku said. Shippo was pointing at the sky, eyes wide. Sesshomaru turned around.

**Speak of the devil eh, Sesshomaru? **His youkai said. He didn't answer. His eyes turned a deep red color as he laid his eyes upon Naraku. He had Rin grasped around the neck with one of his tentacles. She was struggling for breath, clawing at the tentacle desperately, trying to breathe. Sesshomaru could hear her gasping and choking, her little legs flailing. He growled louder, eyes bleeding a deeper red.

Kagome gasped.

"You're evil!" She screamed at Naraku. Naraku chuckled. "That may be so." Kikyo pulled back an arrow, aiming it for the shield, knowing that the shield would be no problem to break through. It was very weak this time, and she didn't understand why.

She closed her eyes, concentrating. When she opened them, she released the arrow. It shot through the air, shattering the shield. Naraku grinned so widely, Kikyo thought his face would split (For all of you bleach watchers, how many of you thought that about Gin? Hahaha…).

"Demon slayer!" She shouted. Sango knew what she wanted her to do. Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu and flung it at the tentacle, working as fast as she could before Naraku had another chance to erect another barrier.

The tentacle ripped apart, releasing Rin.

Rin fell, slowly coming towards the ground. Sesshomaru was about to rush and get her, but Miroku was already there. He caught the little girl in his arms, rushing away from Naraku. Naraku began to chuckle. And that light chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh-fest. He raised his nose to the sky as he laughed. Shippo and Kagome shivered. "You killed him." He said finally, after his laughing had died down.

I really didn't think that you would do it, but you did. You actually killed him!" Naraku let out a little… sort of demonic giggle. Sesshomaru glared. "What are you talking about, half-breed?" Sesshomaru snarled. "Hehehe… So _clueless. _The second you shattered my barrier, you killed Inuyasha."

Kikyo stood passive, Sesshomaru growled, and everyone else gasped. "Oh come now, don't worry. There was a time release on it, so even had you not shattered my shield, he would have been doomed to the same fate anyways." Naraku chortled.

Sesshomaru shook his arm lightly. "Inuyasha." He whispered. And sure enough, Inuyasha was limp in his arms. "…" Sesshomaru put his ear to Inuyasha's chest, desperately searching for a heart beat. _Ba….Bump. Ba…Bump. _

_Oh thank god._ Sesshomaru thought. It was there, albeit barely. "Naraku! What did you do to him?" Sesshomaru snarled, trying to keep his demeanor passive, though failing. Naraku blinked slowly, as though he was not going to answer. Thankfully he did.

"There is a slow-working toxin making it's way through Inuyasha's system. Once it reaches his heart, he dies. Snapping his jaws and cracking his knuckles, Sesshomaru released his right hand from under Inuyasha, supported him with his left, and reached across to grab his sword.

Naraku stood in mid-air, amused. _He is really going to attack me? While he is holding Inuyasha, no less. Ha…_

Sesshomaru, however, was most certainly _not _amused.

He jumped through the air, wildly slashing at Naraku with a blind rage. His demeanor looked passive, but on the inside, all he saw was red.

Naraku stood there, letting Sesshomaru slash at him. He didn't have his heart with him, so he had no worries. "You poor, poor pup. Don't tell me you're actually upset?" Naraku chuckled. Naraku began to disappear, all of his body pieces following suit. "Inuyasha should be dead within the next five days. Good luck…" Naraku said as he finally disappeared.

**So he has time. **Sesshomaru's youkai pointed out. **Time that we can use to find somebody to cure mate.**

Sesshomaru bristled quietly. _Knowing Naraku, There probably isn't a cure. _

**Ah! But think about it Sesshomaru, why would he tell us 'good luck' if there wasn't a cure out there?**

_But we have to find it within the next five days, or Inuyasha dies._ Sesshomaru pointed out, staring down at Inuyasha.

**...Yes. That is the truth.**

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha.

_So this is some kind of sick mind game? _

**Knowing Naraku, most likely. **His youkai growled. Sesshomaru could tell that he was just as upset as him.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, trying to avoid yelling out. Determined to either find this 'cure', or kill Naraku.

Whichever came first.

Sesshomaru slowly descended towards the ground, everybody rushing up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! What happened?" This little imp know as Jaken ran up to his master. Flailing his arms wildly. "Poisoned? What are we going to do?" Sango worried. "Isn't there a cure? A specialist in toxins? There has to be something we can do!"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes, remembering something. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ _We actually might have a chance, Inuyasha._

"I believe that I know where the cure lies." Sesshomaru stated, more to himself than to the group. Exited, Shippo jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder, to worried about Inuyasha to realized that he did. "Really? Where?" Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Inuyasha slightly. "I need to go to my castle. I have healers there, some of which specialize in this kind of thing. And if the answer is not there, depending on the type of toxin, I know somewhere else that might have the exact thing we need."

"Really?" Kagome started. "Well let's get goi-"

"No." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"What? Why not?" Kagome argued. "_Because_," Sesshomaru growled, "You will all just slow me down. We need to get this done fast. Just stay here. I might be back tomorrow. Maybe the next. Hopefully, by then, Inuyasha will be cured."

And without another word, Sesshomaru took off at an incredibly fast speed.

Invincible.

That is what he was at the moment. He hoped that Inuyasha would regain consciousness, though he was not looking forward to explaining to his baby brother turned lover, that he was dying. He just wanted to see Inuyasha's sparkling eyes. That would keep him going enough, to see Inuyasha's fiery passion and determination.

_Please, Inuyasha. Please wake up. Wake up for me. Please… _

Sesshomaru glanced down as Inuyasha began to stir. **Looks like wishes really do come true! **His youkai howled. _No, it means that there is a god… _

Inuyasha felt the wind rushing by his face, stinging his cheeks. It was difficult to open his eyes at first. All he saw was a white blur, but as his vision got clearer and clearer, he saw that it was his brother, looking at him with worried eyes. "Inuyasha…?" Sesshomaru said, intently staring at his eyes. "S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said weakly, trying to regain his voice.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the trees flying by. But at how fast they were going, to Inuyasha, they just looked like green streaks.

"We are going to my castle." Inuyasha put on a confused face. "Where is everyone? Why're we going to your castle?" Sesshomaru softened his expression, feeling bad for Inuyasha because he knew nothing of what was going on. "I left everybody back at the camp… and we are going to the castle because… Inuyasha… Y-You're….. "

Inuyasha reached up and in a very uncharacteristic action, stroked Sesshomaru's chin when he didn't continue. "I'm what, Sesshomaru? What's going on?" Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, you are dying." Sesshomaru said softly, but firmly. Telling his brother that he was dying was harder than he thought.

Inuyasha looked like he had been slapped in the face. Sesshomaru couldn't look at him. Instead, he opted to focus on the horizon. "I-I'm _dying?_" Inuyasha whispered in a raspy voice. "What the hell do you mean 'I'm dying'? This is some kind of sick joke, isn't it! Why would you-"

"Why the hell would I fool around with that, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru barked. Inuyasha flinched, drooping his ears. Sesshomaru usually wasn't one to talk like that. There was a long silence that followed. Sesshomaru was ashamed that he had yelled at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was ashamed that he had questioned him like that and made him yell.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison, looking into each other's eyes. Inuyasha smiled a small smile, but Sesshomaru did not. He hadn't the heart to smile when he was explaining to his lover that he was dying.

"H-How am I dying, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Naraku somehow… Planted a very poisonous substance in your system. He said that you will be dead within the next four to five days." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gripped Sesshomaru's Haiori tighter.

"W-W….. Why? I-I-I didn't do…" Inuyasha took a deep breath as he began to lose his composure.

"… i-Is….. is there a cure?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes. Looking strait ahead, Sesshomaru said in a firm voice, "That's what we are going to find out."

=D How did you guys like it? I worked hard on this….. So please review! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update! It's good to be back!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. I was being lazy most of the time… Oh, and just in case you guys were wondering about that VegetaXGoku fic I'm doing…? Yeah… uhmmm… How do I say this… I changed it again. -_-

I am ABSOLUTLY sticking with a Cirque Du Freak LartenXDarren fic. I am OBSESSED with that pairing right now, and am in the process of re-reading the series for the third time. So I AM sticking with this one. It's too bad, too, because I already had the first two chapters of my VegetaXGoku one. Oh well… I hope that you Cirque Du Freak LartenXDarren fans are looking forward to that one.

It went from PiccoloXGoku to VegetaXGoku to LartenXDarren…

Story translations; Kumo-Spider, Hanyou-Half demon

And without further adieu,

ENJOY

While Sesshomaru practically flew to his castle, Inuyasha tried falling asleep, but couldn't. He was too troubled. Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to save him, he knew.

… But what if everything Sesshomaru did just wasn't enough? Maybe he was beyond saving? Inuyasha shivered slightly, trying not to think about it. Instead, to pass the time, he reached up and fiddled with the rope that connected Sesshomaru's neck and his own. He tried to keep his mind off of what Sesshomaru told him, but he just could not find the mind too.

He stared off into space, looking miserable. He wasn't ready to die. He hadn't had pups of his own yet, hell, he hadn't even lost his virginity! And best of all, his dad had said that if he ever mated to a demon, he would lose his puppy ears and gain ears like Sesshomaru's! He was most exited about that part.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Inuyasha just in time to see that look of utter despair. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. Inuyasha is in the prime of his life! He shouldn't be thinking about what lay ahead. Be it bad or good, Inuyasha should be living in the present. Not to what lie in the future.

"Hey." Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha glanced up. "Hm?" He said. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Inuyasha sweetly on the lips. "Everything is going to be fine. Do not worry about it." Sesshomaru assured. He extended a finger and stroked Inuyasha's puppy ear lightly.

Inuyasha's eyelids flickered. "Go to sleep. I will wake you when we are there." Sesshomaru said, still stroking Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha closed his eyes, in a state of absolute relaxed bliss.

Sesshomaru peered over a thicket of trees, spotting his castle. He gave a thankful sigh, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to get his brother better and fast. If he were to late, if there really wasn't a cure for Inuyasha… Then Sesshomaru didn't know what he would do. Seeking out Naraku and killing him as slowly and painfully as possible was number one on his list for sure.

Sesshomaru bristled at the thought of the kumo.

He hated everything about that… that _thing._ That's it.

Naraku was not a person, or even a hanyou…

He was a_ thing._

(I'm not going to explain what the castle and castle grounds look like… Because honestly, I don't know what to _make_ them look like… So use your imagination. Just keep in mind that they are HUGE.)

The moment that Sesshomaru stepped on his castle grounds, he could see all of his guards straiten up and stand at attention, and they let only a shade of fear show in their eyes. And that's how he liked it.

Why he had guards, nobody knew. Sesshomaru could easily take care of himself. They just came with the package. Sesshomaru made his way to the front door in big strides. He passed his guards, who did not speak until spoken to, and made his way down the long, cobblestone hall, up a flight of stairs, and into the first room on the left.

Hinode, the castle healer and poison expert, sat at his desk, rummaging through some papers, mumbling to himself quietly.

"Looking for something, Hinode?"

The afore-mentioned healer looked up, beaming. "Ah! My Lord! You are back!" Hinode stood and bowed. Overall, Hinode was a very attractive man. He stood at 6 feet and 2 inches, only an inch or two shorter than Sesshomaru. He had jet black hair that extended to his lower back, flowing as he walked. Piercing maroon eyes sat on his un-flawed face. He wore a black kimono.

Hinode eyes the hanyou in his arms. He looked on with confusion. "My Lord? May I ask… who is that?" He pointed to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru scoffed. "Don't tell me that you do not remember him, Hinode." Hinode stepped closer, lightly grasping the person in question's chin, and he turned his face so he could get a long look at this 'mysterious person'.

It finally clicked, and Hinode practically squealed with excitement. "Inuyasha! This is Inuyasha? My little Inuyasha! Oh how he has grown!" Sesshomaru let a very small smile settle on his face seeing Hinode's excitement.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had known Hinode since birth. After their father died, Hinode looked after them as much as possible, always kind and always caring. When they were born, he had changed his and Inuyasha's diapers, fed them, played with them. Then Sesshomaru became detached. And Inuyasha went off on his own.

Hinode was the only one in the entire castle that Sesshomaru could let loose around. He showed a little emotion and it felt good. He trusted Hinode with all of his heart, and he knew that if anything had happened to him, he would lose his mind.

"So what is this about, My Lord?" Hinode asked, still admiring Inuyasha and how much he had matured. "You know, Hinode, you don't have to call me that. 'Sesshomaru' would suffice…" Hinode chuckled. "No matter how much I know you or how much you mean to me, you are still the Lord of the Western Lands… I shall treat you with the utmost respect." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes a little.

Not forgetting Hinode's question, he began to explain everything. He told the healer from the time he and Inuyasha had battled Naraku together, up until right now. He tried to avoid the more intimate parts, speaking softly when he came to them. He knew that Hinode wouldn't judge him, and would actually be quite happy that Sesshomaru had a mate to rule over the lands with, but it was still quite embarrassing.

Sesshomaru backtracked and decided to tell Hinode about the moments anyways, knowing he would have to eventually. Hinode smiled when he was done, his smile was genuine, a very happy smile, but Hinode said nothing.

"And so I was wondering if you knew what kind of poison it is, and if you know of a cure." Sesshomaru said, coughing embarrassedly. Hinode nodded silently. "I will have to examine him first. Set him down on the table." Sesshomaru walked over to the wooden table in the middle of the room and sat Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha opened his eyes a crack, not feeling the warm embrace of his brother. His vision was a little blurry, and when it cleared, he looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Hinode looking down at him. "Uhnn….. Sesshomaru?" He asked. "Yes, I am here." Sesshomaru replied, brushing hair out of Inuyasha's eyes softly. Inuyasha leaned into the touch.

"How do you feel, Inuyasha?" Hinode asked, staring down the hanyou. Inuyasha blinked his eyes. "Who… Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. Hinode smiled. "Of course he would not remember me, all these years…" Hinode grinned widely. "Inuyasha, it is me, Hinode!" He declared excitedly. It took a few seconds and Inuyasha seemed to be searching his memory bank.

_I've seen him somewhere before… I know I have… He looks so familiar… Oh!_

Just when Hinode thought that he had forgotten him completely, Inuyasha smiled widely. "Hinode, you old fool!" He laughed as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Hinode's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Hinode recovered from the shock and hugged Inuyasha as hard as he could without hurting him.

"It's been so long, Hinode!" Inuyasha roared. "Aye, it has." He replied smiling widely.

Sesshomaru almost chuckled at his brother's antics. "Inuyasha, Hinode is goin to examine you, in order to determine the poison that you have been implanted with." Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha's face fell remembering his dead-line. _I don't wanna die… _He thought distractedly.

Seeing this, Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's cheek. "It will be alright." The older of the two brothers-turned-lovers said, letting a soft appearance take over his features. Inuyasha breathed out, nodded, smiling weakly. Hinode began the examination, testing his reflexes, feeling his heartbeat, timing the time it took between one beat and the next, pulling Inuyasha's eyelids up, studying the iris. When the examination was done, Hinode sat back with a distraught look on his face. Alarmed, Sesshomaru addressed him.  
"What? What's wrong?" He worried.

The poison expert scratched his head thoughtfully. "It seems… The poison is working through Inuyasha's system faster than I had first expected. A LOT faster… Inuyasha…" Hinode leaned forward, resting his arms on his shaking knees.

"… You have exactly 17 hours to live."

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

God it's been so LONG! I am a lazy ass, what can I say? Enjoy this chapter please…..

Oh! And I am continuing to get personal messages and reviews saying 'Sesshomaru seems all too eager to fuck Inuyasha' and 'Relationships take longer to develop, dumbass'. And while I am trying to ignore these comments, I am increasingly annoyed because I had explained in a previous chapter that their relationship is going to happen fast because that is the way I like it…

So if you do not like fast happening relationships, please do not waste my time and send me increasingly annoying messages or reviews. ^_^

Inuyasha furrowed his brow. "Y-You're kidding me right…? Please tell me you're fucking joking!" Hinode lowered his eyes to the ground, biting his lip hard. "I speak the truth."

_Thump. _

Inuyasha fainted. His body was exhausted from the disease and the shock from knowing his time of death was overwhelming.

Sesshomaru gripped Hinode's collar with the hand that wasn't shackled, raising him into the air. "You had better not be joking, Hinode." Sesshomaru growled into his ear, though he already knew he wasn't. Sesshomaru just needed something to blame. Hinode just looked at Sesshomaru sadly. Sesshomaru looked at Hinode apologetically when he realized that Naraku was the one to blame, not his surrogate father. "But there is some good news, my lord." Sesshomaru looked at him passively, containing his hope. "Really? Well? What is it?"

"There is a cure." He announced. "Luckily, this 'Naraku' character does not know his poisons well, or he would have chosen one with no cure, or one with a cure that is extremely hard to obtain, such as the Pladocia virus. This one is easily treatable. Bad news is, I don't have it." Sesshomaru's face fell. "Well who does, then?"

"Lady Miloka."

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into Hinode's desk, which was unfortunately within the demon lord's reach. "Lady Miloka's residence is at LEAST a day or so travel from here!"

"Calm yourself, my lord. I may have the perfect solution to that." Hinode strolled over to the shelves on the opposite side of the room. There were jars and vials of all sizes and colors that contained strange remedies for almost any attainable sickness or disease.

_Almost _any.

Scrunching his eyebrows, Hinode moved his hand to the second shelf. "Ah!" He declared in victory. He pulled a clear glass vial from the shelf and gave it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru examined the bright purple contents cautiously. "What is this?"

Hinode smiled. "This is the remedy known as 'Final Wishes'. In giving it to the dying patient, it allows them one more day to live." Sesshomaru smiled. This was _exactly _what he needed.

"Only a little drop is necessary, my lord, so be careful." Sesshomaru nodded and un-corked the bottle. Hinode lifted Inuyasha's head as Sesshomaru brought the bottle to his brother's lips. Gulping quietly, Sesshomaru was angered and embarrassed to find that his hands were shaking. "My lord? I believe that I should do this…" Hinode smiled at Sesshomaru and gently pried the vial from his hands. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped behind Inuyasha and held his head up whilst Hinode professionally poured a drop onto Inuyasha's lips and quickly corked the vial.

The potion slid down Inuyasha's lips and into his mouth. Sesshomaru noticed that his skin began to gain more color and was no longer as clammy as it once was. He let out a little sigh of relief and turned to Hinode. "How long until he awakes?"

"3 to 4 hours." The expert answered. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. "I will take my leave now. I will return within a few days." Hinode walked to Sesshomaru and clasped his shoulders. "Take care of him, Sesshomaru." he whispered. Sesshomaru smirked. "It is nice when you don't tack on 'my lord' after every sentence." He brushed past Hinode and stopped at the door.

"I will." He declared before dashing down the corridor, leaving behind a smiling Hinode. "Kids these days…"

Sesshomaru was dashing east as fast as his demonic legs could carry him. There was nothing that was going to stop him on this quest. He would save his brother, _mate_, and that was that.

Exactly one day into the quest, as the afternoon sun shone prominently and strongly in the sky, Sesshomaru's superior eyes spotted a small glint on the horizon. Squinting, he noticed the glint to be a window. _Lady Miloka's residence! _He gasped. Inuyasha had been out cold for the duration of the trip- apparently Hinode was wrong when he said that Inuyasha would wake in 3 to 4 hours, and he would pay dearly for worrying the Lord. Sesshomaru had actually stopped a few times to ensure that Inuyasha was still living- but as if sensing his cure was near, Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, squinting as the sunshine pounded his eyes.

"…Se….Sesshomaru…?" Where _are _we?" Inuyasha whispered, taking in his surroundings. They pair was dashing through a forest, the native fir trees were thick around them and the piney scent was almost suffocating. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru exclaimed with renewed relief. He bent down and pecked Inuyasha on the forehead lightly. "We are almost at Lady Miloka's house. You will soon be cured and we can give that bastard Kumo what he deserves for meddling with our lives…" Sesshomaru trailed off, his face was dangerously dark.

Sensing his brother's mood, Inuyasha reached up with his free hand and stroked Sesshomaru's cheek, catching the demon lord's attention.

"Hey," Inuyasha smiled. "It's gonna be okay." He assured. Sesshomaru smiled generously. "Thank you." He whispered, tilting his head and moving his lips towards Inuyasha's slowly. "For what?" Inuyasha replied, also moving towards his brother's lips. Sesshomaru stopped within mere centimeters of Inuyasha's plump pink lips.

"For being Inuyasha." He whispered, closing the distance between them. Inuyasha gasped quietly, slightly surprised at the tenderness and love that his lover was showing him. Sesshomaru took such care when it came to him nowadays, and Inuyasha loved every moment of it. He loved the way his brother caressed his hair out of his face when it was in the way, and the way he spoke to him with such sincerity.

So that being said, the half-demon kissed Sesshomaru back with everything he had. Every emotion and every secret Inuyasha held was revealed to Sesshomaru in that frame of time, and the two were now positive of what they wanted. They both knew exactly who they wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

_Each other_

Too sappy? Not enough sap? If you want more sap, I got three pine trees in my back yard and there is PLENTY o' more sap if ya need it. ;D This chap was a little short…. (I lied…. It was REALLY FUCKING SHORT…..) But I am having writer's black. Cut me some slack peeps. Review please! I will update soon! Auf Weidersehen!


	10. Chapter 10

I understand that I need to update more frequently….. Please forgive me, my loyal reading audience! As a token of my appreciation for remaining loyal throughout this story so far, I have made this chapter a bit longer than the rest! :] Please enjoy, I love you all!

Sesshomaru dashed through the forest, talking to Inuyasha to keep him from being worried. His shoulders sagged with relief when he saw the neatly placed stone path that lead up to Lady Miloka's house. He slowed to a walk, assuring Inuyasha that after this; they could defeat Naraku and finally start a life together.

"I can hardly wait," Inuyasha chuckled weakly, followed by a violent coughing fit. Sesshomaru held him tight in his arms and rocked him gently, trying to soothe his pain. "Do not talk anymore, Inuyasha! Your pain will end soon, I swear."

Inuyasha nodded and rested his head against his brother's shoulder. "We are going to go see someone who will both cure you and coddle you…" Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha gave him a look as if to say, 'What the hell are you talking about?'

"Lady Miloka!" Sesshomaru chortled. "She taught Hinode all that he knows. She acted like a mother to us when we were young. You might not remember her, but-"

"No way!" Inuyasha laughed, and then coughed violently. "I missed that old bag!" he coughed again, eyes glazing over from exhaustion. "I told you to not talk!" Sesshomaru scolded him. Inuyasha smiled widely in response.

Sesshomaru reached the door and he rapped on the door loudly. "Lady Miloka!" he shouted.

He heard something fall to the ground and smash, then a curse. "I'm coming! I'm fucking coming, for God's sake!" a muffled voice screamed. He heard the sound of multiple locks being unlocked, and finally, the beautiful sound of the knob being turned.

A short but thin elderly woman opened the door. Her wrinkled face was kind but hard. Long light brown hair that was streaked with gray framed her face. She wore a robe, long and purple with intricate patterns of the stars stitched into them. The second she opened the door, she smiled brightly and squealed. "Sesshomaru, you old dog! It's been years since I've seen you, ya little shit! What the fuck has kept you from seeing me?"

Sesshomaru smiled softly, his eyebrow twitching. He thought of this woman as a surrogate mother, but her foul mouth was worse than Inuyasha's…

"I have been busy…" he forced out.

"Oh my God! Holy shit!" She screamed. "Inuyasha? Is that really you, m' boy?"

"Nice to see you too, Milky." Inuyasha rasped, smiling. Lady Miloka smiled. "You don't know how much I've fucking missed that nickname, Inuyasha!" She stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss him on the cheek. She could not and she angrily flicked Sesshomaru on his arm. "Lower him down here, ya little brat!" She giggled. Sighing, Sesshomaru kneeled down and allowed the short woman to peck Inuyasha on the cheek. "Now get your ass in here and tell me what the fuck is going on," she said, turning serious.

Sesshomaru stepped into the small shack, having to duck a little because of his immense height, and Miloka slipped the door shut behind him.

"You made me break my cup of tea, ya damn pup," She grumbled, cleaning up the shattered glass from the floor.

Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha down on the makeshift bed Miloka made around the fire and then they both sat around the fire in the middle of the main room. Sesshomaru told her everything just as he had told Hinode everything. As the story progressed, her face stayed the same.

Passive.

When Sesshomaru finished, Lady Miloka just smiled, and started laughing. Sesshomaru became furious. "What the hell is so funny about _any_ of this?" He bellowed. This made the elderly healer laugh even harder. She rolled over, laughing furiously, tears streaming down her wrinkled face. Sesshomaru shared a glance with Inuyasha, and they both continued to watch Miloka nervously.

When she finally stopped, she sat upright and was still grinning. "I'm sorry, guys, it just amused me that Mr. Genius here didn't think of just coming to me first." She jerked a thumb at Sesshomaru. He frowned and glared at her. "I was worried about him… I wasn't in my right mind…" Sesshomaru defended, trying to keep his dignity intact. Miloka smiled and strolled over to him. "You guys are like my sons; there is no need to have your emotional barrier up all the time." She ruffled his hair.

"Especially around me, ya little squirt." She slapped the side of his head. "Ow!" He yelped. She walked over to Inuyasha, who was lying in his cot trying to hold back his laughter. She leaned in and whispered, "And I, Lady Miloka, have single handedly dominated the Lord of the Western Lands with this hand!" she stuck up her right hand and Inuyasha howled with laughter.

"S-Stop making him laugh!" Sesshomaru yelled. And sure enough, after Inuyasha was done with his laughing fit, he traded it in for a coughing fit. He coughed and coughed, his face turning red. "Can't… Breathe!" He gasped out. Miloka pulled a pouch out of one of the folds of her robes. She opened the bag and forced Inuyasha's mouth open the entire way.

"Hold it open for me, will ya?" she asked Sesshomaru. He nodded and held Inuyasha's mouth open while Lady Miloka reached in and pinched out a small amount of a bright orange powder.

She sprinkled the powder down Inuyasha's throat and he stopped coughing almost instantly. Sesshomaru looked at her thankfully. She nodded solemnly. While Inuyasha was catching his breath, she began speaking. "Now, I have the cure for Inuyasha's illness. But," she held up a finger, "Before you go celebrating, Inuyasha will be in a lot of fucking pain throughout the duration of the process." Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha's face.

He was surprised to find it solemn. "I would rather be in a lot of pain for a short period of time, then die and never be able to see you guys again." The powder that Miloka gave him help his cough and improved his speech functioning. Miloka nodded slowly. "I admire your bravery, Inuyasha." She smiled and kissed his forehead. She turned to Sesshomaru. You may wait outside if you like." He immediately shook his head.

"No. I am staying with him." He answered, clutching his hand. He pulled a face. "I could not anyways…" He motioned to the rope that connected their necks. Miloka burst out with laughter. "Duh!" She screamed. "God, I swear, I am too fucking old. I'm going fucking senile! Well you guys stay here then. I will right back and then we will get this shit over and done with so you can go kick this Naraku guy's ass." They both smirked and watched her leave the room. When she left, they both looked at each other. "You won't leave me, will you?" Inuyasha asked timidly, clutching onto Sesshomaru's hand for dear life.

"Never."

"Sesshomaru…. I'm scared."

"I will be here. Always." Sesshomaru promised. He leaned in and pecked his lips. Inuyasha nodded nervously and licked his lips.

"Back!" Miloka announced. She was carrying a blade in her arms, and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru nervously. She set the blade beside the couple and walked to her shelves that held her potions and such. She scanned the shelves before picking out a large beaker full of a thick dark green fluid. She walked over to the brothers with the beaker in hand. "Are you guys ready?"

They both looked at each other. "See you on the other side." Inuyasha laughed weakly. Sesshomaru nodded and kissed Inuyasha's hand. Miloka leaned down and picked up the large blade. She dipped it in the beaker full of the thick solution and poised it above Inuyasha's chest. When he saw the fear in Inuyasha's eyes, Sesshomaru was about to protest when Miloka interrupted. "I know what I'm doing. Who's the expert here?" She gave no warning as she plunged the blade deep into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha screamed and his body shook violently. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he frothed at the mouth. Miloka sat onto of him to steady him. She dipped her fingers into the beaker and began writing symbols and writing on his chest. When she was done, she ripped the blade from his chest. Blood flowed freely from the wound, gushing out in rapids. When she saw the look of fright in his eyes, Miloka whispered to Sesshomaru, "He will be alright. Just wait." He nodded and clutched at Inuyasha's hand harder.

This went on for what seemed like forever. Miloka sat on Inuyasha while he shook and screamed and cried. Sesshomaru's heart broke at the sight. Miloka placed he blade in the fire, letting it heat up. "Almost done!" She assured Sesshomaru. She was sweating and her body sagged. Sesshomaru could not sit by and let his surrogate mother go through this in front of his eyes, so he offered to take her place.

"And ya couldn't have fucking thought of that 5 fucking minutes ago?" She screamed. But she thanked him and let Sesshomaru take her place on top of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was a lot more effective at holding him down anyways. Sesshomaru almost couldn't take it. Tears were pouring down Inuyasha's face and he was screaming in pure agony.

"Are you ready for his to be over?" Miloka asked Sesshomaru. He nodded. "Please end his pain!" She dipped her hand into the beaker and pulled out a handful f the liquid and poured it over the wound in his chest. He shook violently, and it was even hard for Sesshomaru to hold him down. Miloka immediately grabbed the blade from the fire, which was now red-hot.

She poised the blade right above the wound. She lowered it and as it made contact with Inuyasha's skin, Sesshomaru almost regurgitated. The thick smell of burning flesh filled the cabin and his screams were louder than ever, and his crying almost brought Sesshomaru to tears himself.

And finally, it was over. The screaming ceased, and he stopped crying. Miloka pulled the blade away and showed it to Sesshomaru. The blade had turned pure black.

"And there," she panted, "Is your disease." She hurled the blade into the fire and the blade popped and sizzled and turned into mush. "And that it what would have happened to Inuyasha's body if you hadn't of came to me when you did."

Sesshomaru shivered. Inuyasha stopped shaking and Sesshomaru looked down at him. "Inuyasha?" He called. Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, but just barely. "Am I better?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded and cupped Inuyasha's face in his hands. "Yes."

Inuyasha tried to set up but he cried out and collapsed. "It…. It hurts!" he clutched at his chest. "Well, naturally…" Miloka snorted. "You rest, Inuyasha. You will be all better in the morning. Sore as fuck, but better. And you too Sesshomaru! You haven't slept for two days!"

"Miloka, I normally don't sleep for weeks on end. I am fine. I want to watch over Inuyasha." Miloka adopted the motherly look on her wrinkled face. "No! Sleep. Now!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" she yelled and tossed him a blanket and rough pillow. "I will be in the other room if you need me. See you in the morning." She left the room and Sesshomaru could hear a door close. He crawled beside Inuyasha and put his arms around him. Inuyasha curled into his embrace. They laid there in each other's embrace for a while, neither saying anything.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at him. "Hm?"

Sesshomaru caressed his cheek. "Are you O.K?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. Helluva lot better. I feel my strength returning." Sesshomaru smiled. "Good. And Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"When we get a chance to return to the castle, I want to finally claim you as mine and make you my mate. I want you to rule over the western lands with me."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother with surprised eyes. "You… You want to… and you want me too…?" Sesshomaru nodded, laughing as his brother's expression remained baffled. "It would be you decision whether we mate or not. It is your innocence being taken, not mine." Inuyasha blushed. "I… I have to think about it… don't rush me…" Sesshomaru smirked. "I wasn't rushing you at all." Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha closer into his embrace."Take your time in deciding. We have a long time." Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha nodding into his chest.

_I love you…_


	11. HAITUS

THIS STORY IS ON HAITUS! PLEASE GO TO MY ACCOUNT FOR MORE DETAILS, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE MAD AT ME… PROBLY WILL BE MAD AT ME ANYWAYS….. O.O


End file.
